Escalate
by TheForeverLazyOne
Summary: A former Foot Ninja bent on revenge is never a good thing for the turtles, especially when he joins forces with a burned scientist. This time, they may not all make it out.
1. Angry Mikey? I never!

The night was, as usual, dark and full of noises common to that of a big city. Not that Mikey noticed. His thoughts revolved around the fight he and Raph had had, not two hours ago.

It had been about some dumb thing or other, but it had quickly escalated to the point that it resembled a fight between Leo and Raph instead of Mikey and Raph. Harsh words had been spoken and the end result was with Mikey more angry then he could ever remember being and Raph looking, if possible, more murderous than usual.

After locking himself in his room for an hour or so, during which Don had come and tried to persuade him to unlock his door and come out, he eventually snuck out his door and to the sewers from where he quickly went up top. On his way out he had seen Leo standing in the doorway of Raph's room with an anxious Don hovering in the back round. He could hear his two oldest brother's yelling themselves hoarse at each other so he figured no one would notice his escape.

It was just as well. He was simply up here to cool off for a few hours and would be back before they realized he was gone.

After several more minutes of roof jumping he came to a stop on high perch on the far side of town. It gave a good view of the surrounding area so he figured that if some Purple Dragon's decided to show he would see them before they saw him.

'Stupid Raph, it's his fault anyway. I didn't want it to go that far. But nooo, he just had to go and be the stupid hot-head that he is.'

Mikey paused for a second before slowly letting out a rare, almost bone weary sigh. _'Okay, that's not entirely fair, I guess. I let him get to me. But still, why'd he have to go and goad me on? I mean seriously, if he doesn't have any Foot ninja heads to bash, why's he have to go and take it out on us, huh?'_

The Orange ninja stood having decided that if he waited much longer to go home, his absence would be noticed and he would get a lecture from Leo on top of everything else. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop he made his way back towards their main sewer entrance. He had just about made it when he noticed a strange purple glow coming from an ally across the street. And of course being Mikey, he just had to check it out.

'_Hm, strange purple glowish thing, creepy, but not immediately life threatening.' _

He landed on the sidewalk and peeked around the corner towards the purple glow. Now that he was closer he could hear something that sounded like voices drifting from further in.

'Voices coming from the same area as a creepy purple glow, even creepier, and potentially life threatening. I should probably head home. Knowing my luck it'll be some alien super ninja, or some kind of…'

Mikey slowly turned, hearing a low guttural grow behind him. Smothering a frightened eep at the sight of what could only be a…

'…Monster!'

XxXxXxX

"Damnit Raph, I don't care what I have to do to get you to apologize but your going to whether you like it or not."

"I'm not apologizin'. It's his fault, so why should I be tha' one ta' say sorry?"

"Because you're the one who started it! How could you even say that to him, Raph?"

Raph scowled. "It's none a ya' business what I say or do to that Shell-for-brains"

Leo's own expression could have been carved from stone. "He's my little brother, and so are you. That makes is my business."

"Well could ya' butt out for once? I've had it up ta' here with you an' your attitude."

"My attitude?!"

And it went on, back and forth for several more minutes before Don decided had had enough of it.

"Guys! Will you stop fighting!"

Raph from his position inside the room, arms crossed, glared at his younger brother from the corner of his eye. "Stay out of it, Don."

Don glared right back. "Right, because I should just watch as two of my brother's kill each other while a third is probably miserable right now."

That actually achieved a slight flinch from the Red ninja before his anger covered it. "If he wants to be miserable, then let 'im be miserable. I don't care either way."

The purple ninja just sighed as shook his head before turning away and made for his younger brother's room. He would leave Raph to Leo, and see if he could get Mikey out this time.

Behind him a fresh wave of yelling could be heard but Don didn't pay any attention. He stopped in front of his brother's door and knocked lightly. "Mikey? Come on, Mikey, you've been in their for hours. You've got to be hungry by now."

When he was given no reply he frowned and knocked a bit harder. "Mikey? You awake?" Again receiving no reply he tried to doorknob and found to his surprise it was unlocked. He slowly pushed to door open to be greeted by a dark room. "Mikey?"

He flipped on the light only to see that his orange brother was nowhere in site. He cursed lightly under his breath and quickly went back down the hall.

"Shut your mouth, Leo!"

"And why should I? Its true isn't it?"

"I'm warning yo-"

"GUYS!"

Both Raph and Leo jumped and turned to their brother. "We have a problem."

"Ya'? What?"

"Mikey's missing"

XxXxXxX

**AN: Well, at 2 in the morning I say that went pretty good. Writing Raph and Don is kinda awkward though. Oh well, practice makes perfect. I can't get Raph's accent right though. Couldn't he just talk normal for the sake of all of us FF authors? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Should have the next chapter up pretty soon. A week tops. **

**There's a little button down there. You know you want to click it, you know you want to…**


	2. Klunk's got nothin' on this

"Mikey's missing"

The silent pause the followed after was short and stifling and the tension that was in the room skyrocketed now with a touch of worry included. Raph's eyes had momentarily widened before his face went carefully blank.

"So what? He probably jus' ran off."

Leo shot his brother a look that plainly said, _'And who's fault is that?' _Before turning to Donatello. "You sure he's not just hiding somewhere here in the lair?"

Don snorted. "Oh please, you know as well as I do Mikey wouldn't have stuck around after something like this. I've never seen him so angry."

Leo nodded reluctantly. "You have a point. But we still don't have any reason to be worried."

This time Don was the reluctant one. He opened his mouth before closing it and sighing. "I know that, its just…I have that feeling you know? Its like back when you were ambushed by the Foot."

Raph actually paled at that statement and unfolded his arms slowly. "What are ya' sayin'? You think Mikey's hurt or somethin'?"

Don shrugged. "I don't know, but its better safe then sorry." None of them wanted to think about what 'sorry' would entail.

Leo nodded, almost to himself before donning what Mikey would call 'Leader-mode'. "Right then, Donnie, you try and get a signal from his shell cell. See where he his. Raph, go get Master Splinter and tell him what's going on. I'll try and get a hold of Mikey."

Even Raph didn't argue and instead headed for Splinter's room while Don entered his lab. Leo turned and pulled out his Shell Cell and hit the button for Mikey's number.

It rang for several moment's before it was picked up and a panting and harried sounding voice answered. "This isn't the best time, Leo!" There was a crashing sound followed by a squeak.

Leo's worry and frown increased dramatically. "Mikey?! Mikey what's going on?"

A breathy sounding nervous laugh was his reply as another crash sounded followed by something that resembled a hissing cat. "Well, I'm pretty much dodging for my life here, bro. Giant cat's have wicked sharp claws."

"Giant cat? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

There was no reply for several moments just what sounded like static and a hand being pressed over the phone.

"Mikey! What happened?! Mikey!"

Raph, who had came up behind Leo while he was speaking put a hand on his Sai out of reflex, his voice dropping to almost a growl. "What's goin' on, Leo? Where is he?"

Leo just shook his head, waving his arm at him. "Mikey! Answer me!"

A loud screech made him almost drop the phone in his haste to get it away from his now ringing ear. Behind him Raph, jerked a bit his mouth opening. "Wha-"

The voice that came over the phone was pain filled and panicky. "Leo! Bro, I'm downtown on the corner of 1st and Nelson. I hate to say it but I _really_ need your help-"A loud, cat like snarl was heard along with the scraping of metal. "Oh she-" The phone cut off with another crash and was then nothing but a loud droning beep.

"Michelangelo!" "Mikey!"

The cries were simultaneous but neither noticed as they stared with something akin to horror at the shell cell in Leo's hand.

Don quickly came up from behind them his bag slung over his shoulder and his own shell cell in his hand. "I got it! The corner of-"

"1st and Nelson, we know. Come on!"

Donnie's face was full of confusion but he didn't question him as they quickly ran out the door to the lair. "We'll have to take the Turtle Taxi"

"Whateva' Just hurry your asses up! We need to get ta' Mikey!" The call came from several meter's in front of them. They bolted down the sewer tunnel's the same basic thought running through their heads.

'_Get to Mikey!'_

XxXxXxX

Mikey could hear his brother's panicky voice even through the hand he had clasped over his shell cell. And unfortunately for Mikey, so could the Cat monster.

The 'Cat monster' was a giant feline that, like the turtle's, LH, and Splinter, walked on two legs. It was hunched over, spitting and growling; it's tail swishing angrily behind it. Roughly 6 feet tall, it towered over Mikey 'causing him to shrink back even further into his little nook between a dumpster and the wall.

_'Oh shell oh shell oh shell oh shell oh she-'_

It's front paw, adorned with razor sharp claws scraped against the concrete as it struggled to reach him. Finally, it seemed to give up and retreated from Mikey's hiding place with a frustrated screech.

He quickly uncovered the phone in his hand and spoke rapidly into it. "Leo! Bro, I'm downtown on the corner of 1st and Nelson. I hate to say it but I _really_ need your help-" He cut off, gaping in almost awe as with a snarl, the Cat monster reached bellow the dumpster and picked it up from the ground and raised it above it's head. "Oh she-"

He once again cut off, ('This cat thingy was making him do that a lot' he thought dimly), as he was forced to throw himself from the ground in order to escape being squished to death. Thankfully, the only casualty was his now smashed to pieces shell cell, buried under the now trashed dumpster. Mikey rolled to his feet and turned to find the Cat monster feet from him, paws raised, ready to slash him to ribbons, advancing slowly.

"I really need to get rid of my curiosity. I don't think the cat'll be the one to get killed today."

XxXxXxX

**AN: And there's chapter 2. I have a thing for writing 'em in the middle of the night. Its 1 am this time. Anyway, I have never seen the episode where Leo is ambushed so if Don was totally cool and was like 'Oh, there's nothing wrong. Leo's fine.' the entire time, lets just say for the sake of this story, he wasn't.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**The power of the little purple button compels you…**


	3. Glowing ooze is a very BAD thing

As the Cat monster slowly advanced Mikey backed up slowly. He cursed as his shell hit the back wall of the ally he had stumbled upon earlier. He could now see that purple glow was coming from a small canister of purple liquid, cracked and spilled onto the pavement. Mikey glanced from the canister to the Cat monster.

'_Getting serious Déjà vu vibes.'_

The Cat monster lunged ramming into the wall as Mikey jumped over its head. He landed in a crouch and quickly flung himself to the side, just in time to dodge the Cat as it threw itself at him. It quickly turned around once again and attempted to sink its claws into the Orange ninja.

"Just keep dodging, just keep dodging, just keep dodging, dodging, dodging."

The mantra continued as he and the cat danced around each other. Mikey leaped onto the roof and hid himself behind a rooftop shed, breathing hard.

'_Dying from a Giant Mutant Cat Monster just seems stupid. I am totally blaming that creepy purple glowing canister of oo-_' "Gah!"

Mikey flipped himself on top of the shed thingy as the Cat's razor like claw's dug inch deep gouges out of the metal. Mikey stared down in horror.

"Sooo going to die."

XxXxXxX

Raph grit his teeth as he sat in the back seat of the Turtle Taxi. No matter how fast they were going now, it was not going to be fast enough. Mikey, his little brother was in danger. They didn't even know if he was still alive!

"Coming up on 1st and Nelson, guys."

"Alright, Donnie. Be on alert for anything suspicious."

Raph glanced outside and did a double take. "Uh, Leo?"

"What, Raph?" Leo's answer was short and cold. He wasn't sure if he forgave what Raph had said yet.

Raph didn't even notice, the sight in front of him distracting him. "Does a purple glow coming from a' ally count as 'suspicious'?"

Leo craned his neck around as Don stopped the car. "What?"

Raph pointed out the window and Leo's eye ridges rose. "Yeah, that's pretty suspicious."

"Lets go check it out then."

As they got out of the car and headed towards the glowing ally they all immediately picked up signs of a fight. The scratches and cracks in the cement and walls were one clue. The trashed and twisted hunk of metal that used to be a dumpster was another.

"Whoa…"

Donnie gaped helplessly at the dumpster. He really didn't want to think about what kind of thing could've done that. He was distracted (thankfully) from his dark musings my Leo's call of his name.

"Yes, Leo?"

Leo's face was grim as he crouched near the end of the ally where the purple glow seemed to be stronger. "You might want to take a look at this."

Both he and Raph walked over to where Leo was kneeling. Behind him he heard a startled curse. His own reaction was a bit more severe as he saw some of the purple liquid pooling around a writhing creature behind a cardboard box.

He yanked Leo from his place, and backed up several paces, face ashen even as Leo's startled yell and then demand as to 'What the hell did you do that for?!' registered in his mind. Raphael hauled Leo to his feet none to gently as he too turned towards his younger brother.

"What'd ya' do tha' for?"

Don just shook his head, cringing when a terrible screeching sound emerged from the cardboard box as a quickly growing shape rose from behind it. "I think I know where Mikey's Cat monster came from, and I think it was more of a Cat Mother."

His brother's eye's widened in comprehending just as the once cute kitten flung its still only knee tall body at Raphael. He quickly ducked and it soared over his head, slamming into the wall with a disturbing crunching sound. "What the hell?!"

The creature shook its head in an attempt to clear it, and then lunged towards the closest turtle, Leo, only to be cut down by his twin katana. Its body was flung several feet away and went still.

"Donnie, what the _shell_ is going on here?"

The purple turtle only shook his head slowly, mystified. "Its like the ooze that mutated us, only it turns them into a…monster, instead of increasing their intelligence. Even the kitten was turned into that vicious thing."

Leo, who had been scanning for more potential threats, stiffened. "If even the baby was mutated into a potential killing machine, then how did the mother turn out?"

Don paled at that statement, while Raph yanked out his Sai threateningly.

"We have to find Mikey, and fast! Bef-"

Don was cut off as the three turtle's heard a snarl from above them on the roof. His eyes widened before he leaped up onto a fire escape, and then to the edge of the roof. Leo and Raph landed next to him, tense and holding their respective weapon's in their tightly clenched fists.

Don didn't immediately see anything, but the crash behind him made him spin around and then freeze in horror.

'_Dear god no…' _

"Mikey!" "Michelangelo!"

XxXxXxX

**AN: 1:05am at time of completion. Grr…that last part did not want to cooperate with me. Mikey is so much easier to write than Don, Raph, and Leo at once. Anyway, I should probably be running and hiding now, but I'm heading off to bed instead. Sleepy sleepy sleepy…**

**I command thee!…Push the little purple (or light blue) button!**


	4. Men in Black totally suck

Leo felt oddly numb, like he was detached from his body. Even as he screamed his little brother's name, aguish and fear tangible in the cry, he himself didn't feel anything. His body worked on autopilot, flinging himself toward the monster holding Mikey by his neck several feet from the ground.

The orange ninja's shell was pressed against a rooftop shed; his body limp and lifeless, and eyes open, staring listlessly. Blood trailed in rivulets against the bent steel behind his head. The monster dropped him carelessly as it jumped to avoid Leo's desperate attack.

Leo flung himself back towards the monster as Raph came to his aid, Sais digging into its fur covered back. This thing, this _abomination _was going to pay for hurting their little brother.

Don bolted to his brother's side as Raph and Leo occupied the monster. He dropped to his knees next to Mikey, feeling franticly for a pulse.

"C'mon Mikey! You can't leave us yet!"

Don sighed in relief as after an agonizing moment he felt a weak fluttering underneath his trembling fingers.

The purple ninja could plainly see besides the strangulation, Mikey's head wound was the worst. Besides that he had minor scrapes and a few stitch worthy gashes. However, his little brother's skull was most likely fractured and the fact he had been starved of oxygen for who knows how long didn't help the possibility of brain damage.

He yanked out gauze from his bag and a roll of bandages, quickly dressing the 4-inch gash on Mikey's head. He turned his attention to the smaller wounds, bandaging them as well. He could hear his brother's fighting the Cat thing but he figured they could handle it fine without him.

He looked towards his brother's face as he dressed the last of the scratches and jumped when he saw his brother's eye's open staring at him.

"Mikey?!"

His hands found purchase on the orange ones shoulder's as he leaned over him anxiously. "Mikey? Can you hear me? Mikey!" He didn't receive a reply, just more listless staring. Don's felt an icy dread settle over him, even as his heart sped. "Mikey! Say something. Please…"

His eye's closed in defeat, his head hanging as he fought the urge to sob. "No. Please god no, not Mikey." He rested his head on Mikey's plastron.(1)

"D-donnie?" The weak whisper was hoarse and way off par from Mikey's normal cheerful voice, but at that moment Don was never happier to hear it. His head flew up in surprise his mouth open.

"M-Mikey! Can you hear me?!" The purple ninja stared into Mikey's confused brown eyes.

"D-don? But, what?" He weakly shook his head then winced at the pain it 'caused. "I don't..?"

Don gave an almost hysterical laugh of relief. "No, Mikey. Its fine, just stay awake okay? Can you do that?"

Mikey's eyes were filled with confusion but he nodded ever so slightly anyway. "I think, but I don't- what's going on? Where are we? I can't remember what- but we were at Aprils! Wait- no we were…" He shook his head again ignoring the pain in his confused state.

His eye's pleaded with Don's own widened eyes. "I can't- Its like I can't think straight. Everything's all fuzzy in my head."

Don slowly shook his head. "Shit." He closed his eyes and winced as he heard a loud crash closely followed by Raph's cursing behind him. Mikey's eyes widened and he tried to sit up.

"Don?! What's going on? Was that Raph?"

Don hurriedly pushed him back down onto his back, clenching his teeth. "Mikey, I need you to stay here okay? I need to go help Leo and Raph."

Mikey's eyes widened and he struggled to sit again. "But Don, I can-"

Don cut him off angrily. "No you can't." He wanted to whack himself as Mikey flinched at his tone. "Mikey, I'm just worried. Stay here and _don't _move." The orange one nodded slowly clenching his fists.

The older gave him a quick pat on the arm before jumping to his feet and hurrying towards where he heard the crash.

_'Hold on guys'_

XxXxXxX

Leo and Raph were not doing as well as hoped against the Cat monster. If it wasn't for its speed they could probably take it easy. But it kept dodging and then coming from behind slashing with its damn claws or knocking them into the wall.

Raph stood, panting, his teeth pulled back in a snarl. "Fuckin' Cat! I'm gonna' skin that thing alive when I get my hands on it!"

Leo nodded in agreement, standing a few feet in front of him facing the monstrosity. His swords were held defensively incase the cat decided to lunge. It was backed up in a corner against the wall snarling. Its body was battered from the fight, covered in its own blood from the many crisscrossed cuts along its body.

But a cornered animal is even more dangerous, which was proved as it lunged toward Leo, mouth gaping. Leo jumped to the left as Raph dodged to the right. It pushed off from the wall and tackled Raph who couldn't dodge in time. It's paws held down his arms and he fought against its hold.

"Raphael!"

Leo ran for the struggling pair but a Bo wrapped in purple cloth threw the thing off Raph before he could get there.

Don held out a hand to Raph you grasped it frowning worriedly. "Mikey okay?"

Don sighed even as he turned towards where Leo had engaged the monster to keep it from attacking his brother. "It's hard to say. I don't think there is anything permanently damaged, but was pretty out of it when he woke up. Didn't know where he was or what was going on."

Raph frowned but didn't reply, instead taking out his anger on the rising Cat monster. Leo flashed a worried look towards Donnie but didn't comment.

Taking down the Cat monster was indeed much easier with the three of them and it wasn't long before it fell to the ground unmoving.

Raph grinned savagely with delight. "That's for hurtin' Mikey."

Neither Don nor Leo said a word as they instead leaped back to the roof of the building and headed towards where Mikey was still waiting for them. Raph followed quickly after, almost ramming into them as they stopped abruptly.

"Hey! What's the big-" The rest of his angry rebuke turned into a savage growl at the sight of a man in a black over coat standing over Mikey.

The other two pulled their weapons in front of them, glaring at the stranger. The stranger grinned.

"I would put those down if I were you." He practically sang the words as he lowered the tip of his katana closer to his captive's exposed throat.

XxXxXxX

**AN: Okie, seriously ow! Hand crampage is totally evil. Anyway 12:49am upon completion. Two cliffhangers in a row?! I must be insane. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

_(1)- I hope I spelled that right…_

**Click the little purple (or light blue) button or a herd of buffalo will rain from the heavens and squish your computer…**


	5. What they don't know can really hurt 'em

"I would put those down if I were you."

Leo, Don, and Raph ignored him instead clenching their fists tighter around their respective weapons.

"Who are you?" Leo's words were spat from between his tightly clenched teeth. The strange man gave an exasperated laugh in return before turning to his unconscious captive.

"Rather stupid aren't they?" Mikey of course, didn't say a word back. Raph's infuriated growl in reply made him raise an eyebrow and tap his katana against Mikey's chin lightly. "Now don't make any sudden movements. He'll die before you reach me. That you can be assured of."

Don, the forever voice of reason, placed a hand on Raph's plastron and stepped forward a half a foot. "What do you want? You don't seem too surprised to see 4 giant turtles."

Mr. Mystery raised his eyebrows. "Should I be? Its not like I haven't seen you before."

Don's mouth dropped an inch and Leo took that opportunity to address the man. "Just where have you seen us before? We try not to be too noticeable to humans you see."

Mr. Man in Black gave a smug smirk, like he knew something they didn't. Made Raph want to yank his expressive eyebrows off his face. "I guess the Foot are an exception then? You were quite noticeable during that battle with Saki. You know, the one when his starship took off?"

Okay, so he did know something they didn't. Like "How the hell did you know that!?"

The Guy of Secrets seemed to droop, almost as if he was disappointed. "Aw, you don't remember me. What a pity. You must really be confused then."

"Enlighten us." Don's tone was forced to be light, as if he was talking about the weather.

The man tutted, shaking his head in disappointment. "No no, that would be telling. Besides I like holding this over your heads. Seeing you squirm is such entertainment." Satisfaction had crept into his tone and his eye's shone with excitement.

Leo's snarl brought a delighted smile to the man's face. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

The stranger's smile could have made a baby cry. "To watch how little Mikey here did against my pet of course. And I must say, he lasted much longer than I expected. You all must be so proud."

Raph's disgust was growing with every minute spent with the man. His delight in seeing their anger to Mikey's injuries was tangible in his voice. Their pain was his pleasure. He had everything held over their heads, as well as all the cards in his hand. And he reveled in it.

The Ice Queen would have been warmer than Don at the moment. "You've had your fun, so we would appreciate our brother back now, thank you."

The man actually seemed to consider this for a moment. "Well, I didn't expect for you all to show up so soon. Picking you off one at a time seemed much more fun, but this isn't too bad either." He smirked then. "Seeing little Mikey running for his life was better than watching you all right now. Just before you showed up he mumbled something."

He hummed in thought for a moment while the turtles tensed. "Oh yes, it was something about how he loved you all. He must have thought he was going to die, the poor thing. You did take pretty long to get here. Must have thought you weren't coming after him."

Leo and Don were barely able to hold Raph as he lunged for the man's throat. His vision tunneled onto the mans smirking face but he froze as the katana at his little brother's neck rested more heavily on his throat.

Everyone, including Mr. Know-it-all froze when the orange one moaned and shifted his legs. His eyes stayed closed, and Raph wasn't sure if that was for the better or not.

The man shrugged, sighed sadly. "I suppose I should be wrapping up my fun." He glanced up at them through his eyelashes, acting almost _coy. _

"Which one next? Maybe Donnie, he would be pretty fun. Raph's temper would be amusing to watch. I'll save Leo for last. Seeing him in his grief, knowing he failed to keep his little brothers safe would be spectacular."

Okay, disgust was not a suitable word for how much this man sickened Raph anymore. No one, not even his hate for the Shedder, could amount to the same loathing he felt for this man. He could feel Don's statue like form next to him, and Leo's trembling, rage filled body, on the other side.

"Well," he said dramatically. "I guess this is it." He looked at them with triumph written all over his face. "Say goodbye to your little brother." He raised the katana over his head and swiftly brought it down, splitting the air with its razor like edge.

All the air in Raph's lungs left him in a rush.

And then, time stood still. Just for a moment Raph's mind was perfectly clear, preserving the moment forever. Leo's shock, and Don's horrified, terror-ridden face, his own fear, and the man's expression of glee.

And then, time sped back up, and with a shockingly loud 'clang' Master Splinter stood, panting, over Mikey's still form, blocking the man's katana with one of his own.

Raph felt he could breath again, and next to him he felt Donnie give a shuddery gasp. Leo almost collapsed boneless to the ground in relief.

"Thank god"

Raph glanced up and the man's anger ridden face was more satisfying than all the time's he's whacked Mikey upside the head put together.

XxXxXxX

**AN: Dude, that was pretty damn fun to write. Mr. Mystery, aka Mr. Man in Black, aka the Guy of Secrets, aka Mr. Know-it-all turned out better than I hoped. But man, one long extended scene was killer. I'll never take Scene skipping for granted again. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, they make me even more eager to write.**

In the name of Mr. Mystery I order you to push the little purple (or light blue) button. If you refuse, I'll make him even more creepy and Bipolar than he already is.


	6. He has a wicked car and a steel arm

Leo didn't think he'd ever been so glad to see his sensei. He had absolutely no idea how he knew to be here, but at the moment he really didn't care. Hell, Bishop could have been the one to stop that blade and he would have been grateful.

The three turtles watched as Splinter and Mr. No Name held their ground against each other. Shrieks of grating metal filled the air and Mikey gave a small groan, shifting again. The two combatants about him didn't take notice, fighting against each other's strength.

"You will not touch my son!" Master Splinter was beyond furious, beyond most rational thought. His only focus was on the man in front of him, daring to harm his child.

Mr. Wonder(Not!)'s face rapidly changed from enragement to gleeful in a matter of seconds. "Oh, but I already have. He didn't knock himself unconscious, you know."

Splinter's strength almost tripled from the rage he felt. This man was going to pay for harming one of his precious sons. He expertly pushed the man back with a burst of strength from his legs.

As the man stumbled Splinter was instantly upon him, swinging the blade horizontally towards his neck. The man ducked, lunging with his blade intending to impale him through the middle. The rat blocked and spun around using his momentum to fuel the power of his blade. The man didn't have any time to dodge but simply blocked using his right arm.

Splinter's eyes widened when the sound of metal colliding with metal again was heard. He barely propelled himself backwards in time to miss the man's retaliation swing.

"What are you?" Splinter asked with caution.

The turtle's who were just as confused as Splinter listened for the answer. Don clenched his teeth. "If he's a robot, I'm going to murder someone."

The man laughed lightly. "Oh, I'm not a robot. I'm perfectly human. Well, I used to be." He ripped his sleeve from the tear Splinter's katana caused and yanked off his gloves. "You all took care of that."

The man's right arm was gleaming silver metal from his elbow down. His hand was carefully crafted and was proportioned exactly the same as the left. "My right leg is the same way just for further reference." He glowered at them. "These were quite expensive you know. Cost me a fortune and then some."

Splinter was not the only person confused. None of the turtles could ever remember meeting this man. Leo's reply stated as much. "I don't understand. How is it our fault you lost your limbs? I've never seen you in my life."

The man's face briefly flashed with rage and a deep resentment before a smirk covered it. "Oh but you have Leo. You just don't remember." The man tilted his head. "Well, maybe you do, just not me specifically."

Leo traded confused glances with Don before Raph spoke. "You seem kinda' hard ta' forget."

The man just shrugged before sighing. "Well, I don't really have the time, nor the energy to fight you all at once right now. And since my hostage has been taken away, I think I'll take my leave. Good day to you all."

"Hey! You think we're jus' gonna' to let ya' leave?" Raph gripped his Sai tightly in front of him.

The man shrugged. "I doubt you could catch me." He turned and jumped from the edge of the roof. He landed next to a sleek black car parked in the street and quickly climbed in.

By the time Raph reached the edge the car was nowhere in sight. He growled and turned around. Splinter, Don, and Leo were all kneeled around Mikey trying to wake him. He sighed and walked over to join them.

"Mikey! You have to wake up." Don's tone was gentler than it had been all night. Leo shook him lightly trying not to aggravate any of his injuries.

The orange one gave a weak moan in reply but didn't make any further acknowledgement. Don sighed and stood. "If we can't wake him now, lets carry him back to the lair and wait for him to on his own. I'll need to give him some antibiotics to keep him from getting an infection."

The other's nodded and Raph knelt on one knee to slip his arms under Mikey's knee's and shoulder's. Raph stood, Mikey cradled in his arms, and headed for the edge. "Let's go."

Don stopped when they reached the ground. "Oh! I forgot." He ran towards the ally that glowed purple and had started the whole mess. He returned several minutes later with a baggy with the canister and what spilled liquid Don could get from the concrete. "I covered what was left with a piece of the dumpster. It'll keep anything away from it 'till I can come back and clean up later."

"Very wise my son."

XxXxXxX

Mikey had not woken up when they returned home. They waited, but all he did was mumble in his sleep and that had gotten less and less frequent. It had been 3 days since they first returned and Don was starting to worry Mikey might fall into a coma if he didn't wake soon.

Soon after they arrived Don wasn't able to hold his curiosity any longer and asked Master Splinter how he knew to come. Splinter just smiled and replied "I felt that I was needed." Don wasn't happy with that answer and continued to pester him for answers but gave up when Splinter finally grew annoyed and asigned him ten flips.

They took turns watching him for change. 8 hour shifts before they left for food or rest. None were sleeping well, and how could they? Mikey had been brutally attacked by a psycho mutant cat, and then some creepy half metal guy tried to murder him in his sleep. They weren't planning on letting him go topside alone for quite a long time.

Raph had all but destroyed his punching bag. He was furious with himself for starting the entire thing. _'If I hadn't fought with him, none of this woulda' happened!' _He gave what was left hanging of the punching bag a spinning kick that sent another flurry of sand to the ground.

Mikey wasn't waking up. Punch. And it was his fault. High kick. _He _was the one to start the fight. Double jab. _He _was the reason Mikey had run off. Drop kick. And _he _was the reason his little brother was going into a _coma! _

"Whoa there Raph, I don't think the punching bag did anything to you." Raph spun around to find Leo leaning against the Dojo doors, smiling in amusement.

Raph shook his head and spun back around to give another kick to the dying punching bag. "I don't wanna' talk ta' you."

Leo stood straight and walked farther into the room. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" Raph gave the bag another kick to the side.

"No, it was not. Whoever that guy was, he wanted to see us die. Even if it wasn't then, he would have come after us sometime. It could have ended with one of us dead, but it didn't."

"Well, it sure as hell came close!"

Leo nodded crossing his arms. "It did, very close. Close enough I'm not going to let this guy get anywhere near our family. I'm hunting him down before he can do any more damage."

Raph glanced at him shocked. "Huh, never woulda' thought I'd see the day I'd hear that outta your mouth." He shook his head before turning to his older brother. "Count me in. This bastard is going to pay." Leo nodded, his eyes narrowing.

"Pay dearly for hurting our little brother."

XxXxXxX

**AN: Ooo, they are not happy. Anyway, they may seem a little OOC but I say it's from Mikey being almost killed and the mystery surrounding Mr. Still Nameless. Thank you all for reviewing.**

**I was **(Sort of.)** asked **(Really I was just told to tell my friends about it but eh, I don't know too many people on here) **to help promote **_**'We Got This Far'**_** by crackernchinkinc. Otherwise known as the account co-owned by Tauni and chanmui04. So, go and read it. It's freakin amazing. Why are you still here? Shoo, go read.**

If your still here, you might as well review.


	7. Abduction by Crazy People sucks!

Why couldn't he think straight? His thoughts were all muddled and mixed together. Even his memories were confusing him. He could remember some happening, but with others it was like watching things through another person's eyes.

Oh wait, someone was leaning over him. He thought he could hear this person's voice. Was that Donnie? He couldn't really tell. Everything was blurry and wavy like.

It sounded like him, kinda rougher sounding though. Like he was trying not to cry. Hm…He should probably say something back.

"D-donnie?" Okay, ow. That was pretty painful for one word, it was two syllables but still his throat felt like someone poured acid in his mouth and forced him to drink it.

Whoops, Donnie was talking again. "-hear me?!" Yeah, he could hear him. Sounded kinda far away though, like he was under water or something. He thought he should probably verbalize his confusion.

"D-don? But, what?" Dude, three words! It hurt but he had a whole sentence. Expanding upon it seemed like a good idea. Ow, the headshake was not. From Donnie's concern he guessed he probably hit his head, the pain was a good hint too. "I don't…?" 5 words, sweet.

Then Donnie, his most sympathetic brother for whenever he was hurt and wanted attention, laughed. He mentally pouted. Uh hello?! He was in pain and Donnie decided to laugh, how rude. Hold on, Donnie's laugh wasn't normally so high pitched, nor was it filled with relief and hysteria. Was Donnie hurt? Or was it just that he was hurt more than usual. From the way his entire body ached he guessed it was the latter.

Donnie was talking again. He really should start paying better attention. "-Stay awake, okay? Can you do that?"

He opened his mouth determined for at least 10 more words. "I think, but I don't-" He was still confused as to what was going on and _why_ exactly the world suddenly decided to spin. Ugh, he didn't feel so good. "What's going on? Where are we?"

He tried to remember what could have possibly gotten him into the mess he was now but it just confused him more. "I can't remember what- but we were at Aprils!" No, that was last week, or was it? "Wait- no we were…" Damnit, he just couldn't think straight. It reminded him of when the Justice Force battled Nano Sec and Silver Sentry was hit by his Mind Control ray and-Whoops he was getting off the point.

He looked up and tried to find Donnie's eyes amongst the slowly spinning colors above him, which were _not_ helping his suddenly queasy stomach. "I can't-" He really couldn't and he desperately wanted Donnie to _fix _him because he certainly couldn't, he didn't even know what was wrong with him. "Its like I can't think straight." How do describe how he felt right now? Hm… "Everything's all fuzzy in my head." Yes, that sounded pretty good.

"Shit." Okay, hold the phone. Did _Donnie_ just curse? Donnie the one who was always telling off he and Raph for swearing? That Donnie? He should really find out what was wrong with his ears if he started hearing _Don-_

Ooo, that's not good. Sitting up sent new waves of agony all over his body, and the pounding in his head increased but if that was what he thought it was… "Don?! What's going on? Was that Raph?" He hoped it wasn't, his ears better be playing tricks on him again.

Ow! Dude, he could've been a bit gentler pushing him back down. Hello? Injured Turtle here! Sheesh, he was talking again and once again, he wasn't listening. It wasn't entirely his fault though he just couldn't stay focused! "-help Leo and Raph." Help them?! With what?! Ow ow ow, sitting was a very bad idea. "But Don, I can-"

"No you can't." He almost wished he hadn't heard that one. From the way Donnie's tone suddenly softened he must have winced. Huh, funny, but he didn't feel himself doing it. "Mikey, I'm just worried." Of course he is, he's always worried. Donnie really should have been born a chicken rather then a turtle. Would make turning into a Mother Hen as he often did much easier. "-_don't _move."

He must have nodded or done something 'cause he felt Donnie pat his arm before the green disappeared from the Swirling Vortex of Colory Doom, which decided it was moving too slow and sped up.

Ugh, he was seriously going to puke if he didn't pass out first. He almost wished he would pass out; the Swirling Vortex of Colory Doom was making his head ache more. And his thoughts were just as fuzzy and unclear as they had been when he first woke up.

Now that he was alone he could really think about the predicament he had gotten himself into. He still didn't know _how_ or why he felt like shit or why Donnie had to go help Leo and Raph do whatever it was that they were doing. That just confused him, why was he hurt on some rooftop while they went and fought a Giant Cat monster…Omigod!

The freaky Cat Monster thingy! He remembered something. He didn't know how he knew his brother's were fighting it, or where it came from but dude; he remembered something! Wow that was like the first clear thought he had had in like all the time he had been awake, however long that was. Oh yeah! He danced in his head at his achievement. He still had- Wait rewind. What was that?

Not good. Those were footsteps coming towards him. And they did not sound like his brother's. Right now would be the perfect time for an eep. C'mon eep! Wow, he couldn't eep. That was just sad.

He settled for Eeping inside his head as the footsteps stopped behind him. Hm, he couldn't see anything but black. The Random Dude That's Standing Behind Me must be wearing all black then. He pitied him; black was such a drab-

Oooh, if he thought his head hurt before he was _so _wrong. Now it felt like a raging rhinoceros, Raph, and Leo's cooking skills had all taken sledgehammers to the inside of his skull. And he still couldn't think straight. It was getting so annoying.

He figured he must have passed out. Maybe someone was around, he didn't feel like opening his eyes to check. So he moaned and tried to move a little.

Well, he was either crazy or someone _was_ there 'cause he heard voices. He couldn't tell what they were saying but he figured they would probably help him 'cause that was only the right thing to do. Who wouldn't help a poor defenseless injured turtle?

These people apparently he still hadn't received any help. These people seemed mean, he wasn't sure if he wanted _their _help anymore.

OW! The large metal clang from right above his head wasn't doing his head any favors. He voiced his displeasure but no one seemed to care, how rude. The voices just wouldn't stop talking and the clanging had shifted a little to his left. Still hurt though. He mentally pouted at these people and their non-helping ways. Evil evil evil they were, he would tell Raph and then he would-

He must have dozed off or somethin' 'cause someone was talking to him again and shaking him. Ow, dude, you don't shake an injured person. Every non-retarded and sane person knows this. Oh crap! Crazy people who don't know the moral rules of not waking a sleeping turtle in great pain were abducting him! Oh my god. Hewasgonnadiehewasgonnadiehewasgonnadiehewasgonnadiehewasgonnadiehewasgonnadiehewasgon-

Ugh, he had passed out, _again._ Why did he keep doing that? Was he really hurt that bad? He wiggled his toes, his fingers, and turned his neck slowly. Everything seemed to be in working order. His head still hurt like shell but that couldn't be helped he guessed. He groaned, he still had no freakin' clue as to what was going on.

"Mikey?!" Dude, someone was talking to him. Seemed kinda urgent and hopeful too. Well, he didn't want to disappoint the voice so he decided to open his eyes. Ow, the light was blinding. The voice was talking again, and when his eye's finally adjusted to the evil brightness above him, he could see two dark brown eyes, framed in red staring down at him.

"R-raph?"

XxXxXxX

**AN: Okie, that chapter was both annoying and amazingly fun to write. Figured a little of Mikey's POV would be interesting. And I did say he would be 'awake' this chapter. Hehe, I'm evil.**

**Thankies to all who reviewed last chapter.**

**I hope this better illustrates what was wrong with Mikey when he was talking to Don. If I just made ya'll more confused, whoops.**

Review or the Swirling Vortex of Colory Doom will come for you!


	8. Sleeping BAD!

**Okie, this is going to be a bit shorter than normal, main reason being my aunt's surgery tomorrow. Anyway I hadn't planned on being this short on time and its already 2:20 over here. So, a little shorter than normal and a 2k+ chapter tomorrow. Deal?**

XxXxXxX

4 freakin' days, and Mikey still remained unconscious. Raph wasn't sure who would break first, Don or Master Splinter. They both looked so haggard. The Red ninja didn't think he and Leo would last much longer before they too crumbled.

That's one thing Mikey always did. He was always able to take his older brother's minds of the bad parts of the situation. But now they didn't have anything to think about other than their little brother's condition, which according to Don was slowly improving. Raph didn't see any difference than from the first night.

And Mr. Black and Steel wasn't making things any better. He and Leo had tried to find some sort of lead, but no matter how many times they went back to the rooftop, or pored over News articles for any mention of a black clothed criminal, or gave themselves migraines trying to remember _where_ they had met him before,they just couldn't get anywhere.

They were going to find him and beat the crap out of him; they just needed something to go on. Conventional methods weren't working, i.e scare the shit out of street kids 'till they sang like birds, or go talk to the friendly neighborhood Purple Dragon, so they were left to dead ends and feeling outsmarted time and time again.

Raph was jerked from his thoughts as Mikey twitched a little, and momentarily he had hope the orange one was finally going to wake but he simply settled back down as if nothing ever happened and resumed sleeping.

Sighing heavily, Raph leaned back into the chair that sat next to Mikey's bed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back in thought. The purple ooze was what really threw him. How did that guy do it? The ooze was so like the green ooze that had mutated him and his brothers except they were turned into vicious monsters instead of walking, talking mutants.

Raph was so deep in thought that he missed Mikey curl his fingers and toes lightly. The red one did however notice when he turned his head to the side and give a low groan.

Raph was standing next to him in an instant. "Mikey?!" His little brother's eyes fluttered open briefly before closing tightly in apparent pain. "Guys! He's wakin' up!" He heard the pounding of 2 pairs of feet running up the hall behind him as he turned back to his littlest brother.

"C'mon, wake up Mikey!" He leaned over him anxiously and he was rewarded when blue eyes opened again. They were fuzzy and unfocused but several seconds later they focused on his face.

"R-raph?" The voice was frail and weak sounding but Raph grinned, blinking away tears as his little brother looked up at him.

The door slammed open and Don and Leo flew in, rushing over to the bed. Splinter stood in the doorway, smiling. "Mikey? You really awake?" Leo's voice was filled with more joy than he had felt since the whole mess started almost 5 days ago.

Mikey blinked up at them, surprised by the introduction of more green blobs above him. "L-leo? Don?" Don beamed down at him while Leo whooped for joy.

Raph grinned and gently poked Mikey's forehead. "Took ya' long enough." Mikey was still to confused to really respond so he settled for blinking again. Don of course, noticed this and shooed Leo and Raph out of the immediate area of the bed.

"Glad to have you back in the land of the living Mikey." Mikey nodded slowly, trying to remember why he wouldn't be awake in the first place. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Mikey frowned, trying to think back. He winced as his head gave an angry throb. "I- I don't know." He tilted his head. "Everything's all jumbled up in my head. I just…" His words were slightly slurred and his eye's drooped.

Above him Don cursed lightly under his breath earning him surprised looks from his two older brothers'. He'd hoped that after resting Mikey would be able to think clearer. Obviously that was not the case. He wasn't sure why Mikey was so confused but for now his little brother could do with some more rest.

"It's fine, Mikey. Go back to sleep." Mikey nodded and settled back into his pillows. Ignoring the incredulous looks behind him, he gently tucked Mikey in and turned out the lights, pulling his brother's from the room. Splinter followed them, confusion written on his face as they walked into the kitchen, Don in the lead.

"He just woke up, Don! Why'd ya' tell him to go _back_ to sleep?" Raph wasn't too happy with a sleeping Mikey right now. Honestly, the thought scared him a little. Beside him Leo fixed Don with a level stare.

"Your more worried than what would be normal for just physical injuries. What aren't you telling us Don?" The purple ninja sighed and sat down at the table rubbing his face with one hand. He looked up at them, and Leo was frightened by what he saw in his brother's eyes.

Fear, confusion, but worst of all, doubt. Don wasn't sure he could fix whatever was wrong with Mikey, and that scared Leo more than anything.

Don opened his mouth, closed it before opening it again. "When Mikey first woke up after you guys distracted the cat, he was just a confused as he was now. He couldn't remember what had happened and he said he couldn't think straight." He closed his eyes briefly. "Honestly, I have no idea what is causing his confusion. It's almost like he's drugged with something. But I checked his blood several times, and he's clean."

He sighed. "I believe that his concussion combined with the fact he was starved of air for several minutes may have caused brain damage." He saw the looks on their faces, which radiated horror before quickly rushing on. "I'm not positive, but that's the worse case scenario."

The room was quiet for several minutes before Splinter spoke. "How probable is the chance for brain damage, my son?"

Don face was pained as he answered. "50 to 60 percent."

The kitchen was silent for a long time.

**XxXxXxX **

**AN: ARG! Splinter absolutely hates me. He must have some kind of vendetta against me writing him. And I keep forgetting about him. He just like, disappears from my mind! **

**ANYWAY! I still had 1k words this chapter, go me! Uh, yes I know in chapter…uh 3 I think I had Mikey's eyes as brown but that was before I saw the 2007 movie, which I saw like 3 days ago. It's amazing, but lacks Mikey screen time action a little. **

**Thankies for the reviews, I'll reply tomorrow, 'cause right now I really need to sleep.**

Mikey shall qoute Shakespear unless you review. He wont like it, but he will 'cause he loves me. Or rather he loves the 24/7 pizza service I give him.


	9. Orange and Brown, the colors of doom

Even with Mikey is the bad state that he was, life continued as normally as could be expected. Practice was still held, Leo still meditated, Raph still argued with Leo and in result broke things in fits of anger, Don still tinkered in his lab, and Splinter still drank tea.

But now they had 8 hours in which they sat next the their little brother watching, always watching. Sure he woke up at times, and even spoke, but no one was willing to take any chances.

It had been a full week since the original incident. Seven whole days but it felt like a lifetime since Mikey was up and around, making jokes at his brother's expense and generally lightening the mood for everyone.

Two and a half-day's since he first woke up and he still hadn't left the bed he was laying in. He slept for most of the day, only being awake four or five hours, and only for about an hour at a time. He was still recovering Don had said, but Raph and Leo could tell he too was disturbed by how much time Mikey spent asleep.

But having him only awake for less than a fourth of the day was still better than him not waking at all.

Mikey was still greatly confused whenever he was awake. After a particular disturbing moment when Mikey found he couldn't immediately remember _why_ they had moved (he knew that they had moved, when they moved, and even where they moved) to the new lair they realized just how bad his condition was.

The orange one had lapses in seemingly random memories, but often times would later remember the memory he couldn't earlier. He also had memories from things he didn't remember ever happening to him that he would later remember. Like watching things happen threw another person eye's he had said.

His focus was slowly improving which gave Don hope that so would his memory. The second time Mikey had woken he would get start talking about one thing, stop, and then start yammering on about something completely different. He would be asked questions but it would take him several minutes to form answers for things that weren't simply yes or no answers.

But now, he could hold the same topic for little over 5 minutes before abruptly switching to something else and his reactions to questions had gone from minutes to 20-30 seconds. It was like an overly hyper, 5 year old Mikey. They just had to baby him a little until (hopefully) he recovered to his normal state.

Leo, Raph, and Don, who had come up to Leo the day after Mikey woke and said bluntly that he knew they were planning on going after Mr. Freakazoid before he came after them and wanted to help, still had no idea who the man was, or what he was after, beside their heads on a plate.

Splinter had not been told because he had clearly made it evident he was going to wait for Mr. Slice and Hack to make the first move before he planned to retaliate. Leo normally wasn't for going behind his Master's back, but something about this guy just made him more on edge than normal. He had come to close too killing Mikey for Leo to be his normal patient self.

If frustrated all three of them to no end, leaving them stewing over the first night. None of them particularly liked discussing that night. Leo especially would always be colder than usual and take to beating the living crap out of poor defenseless air with extra katas.

Leo's frustration was quickly building, and he had to physically restrain himself from snapping at his brothers. Mikey had already fallen victim once (which earned him a colder than usual Don for the rest of the day) leaving Leo even more frustrated with himself.

Splinter had noticed his son's recent anger and had decided to finally talk whatever was bothering Leo out of him.

XxXxXxX

When Splinter came across his oldest son, he was practicing katas with a violent energy surrounding him. The old rat observed his son for a moment before tapping his stick on the hard wood floor gently. It instantly served to break Leo out of his focus. He whirled around, angry for being disturbed, but when he saw it who it was, he forcibly calmed himself. "Master Splinter"

"Kneel, my son."

Leonardo did so with little hesitation, having been trained to do so years ago. "Sensei?" Splinter also kneeled, sitting before his son, crossing his stick over his folder knees.

"My son, these past few day's you have been filled with such anger, frustration." Leo, try as he might, could not smother the flinch that came from his Master's words.

"Master, I…" Leo's face was like an open book to the eyes of the one who raised him. He could clearly see the self-doubt, fear, frustration, and anger written there.

"Leonardo, you did nothing wrong." Leo glanced up quickly, trying to school his features and failing to do so.

"I am supposed to keep my brother's safe, and I failed. Mikey almost died that night because I wasn't there to protect him." He clenched his eyes shut, his fists trembling. "I couldn't protect him." The words were whispered but carried such pain.

Splinter gently laid a furry paw on his son's shoulder. "No one could have expected Michelangelo to be confronted with such danger on that night, my son."

Leo just shook his head. "But I could have- there must have been something- It's my job-" Leo's chocked off words were cut off as Splinter gently pulled his son against him into a embrace. Leo leaned against him, squeezing his eye's shut.

He finally pulled away, clenching his jaw. "I swear, none of my brother's will _ever_ be hurt like this again. I will not allow it."

Splinter smiled faintly, and stood. "Very good, my son." He exited the room to the sounds of Leo's, now slightly calmer but even more determined, kata.

XxXxXxX

The sky was just darkening from the fading sunset when he arrived. He quickly entered the building and headed for the lab. As he turned the corner the smell of sulfur and hydrochloric acid assaulted his nose.

The lab was full of test tubes and canisters, all filled with many different colors of liquid. A figure stood above a Bunsen burner heating a glass tube filled with a red liquid. He walked behind the figure, which was clothed in a white lab coat and orange rubber gloves, and tapped the man on the shoulder.

A finger was held in his face and he rolled his eyes. "What's that one going to do?"

The man quickly put the tube on a metal rack with several more identical ones. "Lower intellect, raise speed to super level's and raise strength." The man grinned. "And give the subject a rather large appetite for turtle meat."

He smiled. "That will be quite interesting. Would be great for Mikey but he's already tangled with the cat."

The man gained a thoughtful expression. "Purple right? Lowers intellect, raises just about every other physical trait?"

"That sounds just about right."

The man in the lab coat chuckled. "That one was particularly fun to test with the Blue."

"Oh? What did that one do?"

"Raises Intellect to genius level, and raises speed by two" The man smirked. "Brains against brawn."

He shrugged, to each his own. "I came to ask when Orange and Brown were going to be ready."

The doctor sighed. "Your just so impatient Tom. Two more day's and I should be done testing.

Tom sighed. "I guess my fun will be a little bit more delayed than I had hoped."

"Ah, but the longer the wait, the more fun it'll be in the end."

Tom grinned. "Yes, your right. But holding that katana to Michelangelo's neck just made want more."

"You'll get more, just you wait."

XxXxXxX

**AN: OMIGOD! He has a name! Mr. Killmenowhestoofreaky has a NAME! Tom. Rather plain for a Bipolar creepizoid bent on the deaths of the turtles isn't it?**

**And some of Leo's classic 'Everything is my fault, so now I'm angry' ness. Go Splinter for going easy on me this time.**

**Anyway, I know I promised 2k+ but I don't really have the time to for that tonight. I'm going to be helping out my aunt tomorrow so I need some Z's. Thankies to all who reviewed, reply's go out tomorrow. **

**Review to prevent…. to prevent…. **


	10. Red Vs Purple

"You've got to be kidding me."

Leo looked down at the tray in his hands frowning. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"Okay, the toast is only slightly burnt, but what I think is hash browns is still frozen on one side and black on the other. I don't even want to know how you managed that." Don's voice was filled with dry amusement.

Leo sighed. "Right." He looked up with a small smile. "I'll be back with cereal." He turned and headed back towards the kitchen, tray in hand.

Don shook his head, grinning. Just about the only thing Leo was absolutely atrocious at was cooking. Fortunately Don was okay, and Mikey was phenomenal. Raph was just a bit worse than Don, mainly because he didn't like waiting for food to cook and always set everything on 'high' burning just about everything.

Don stepped inside Mikey's room and watched as Mikey and Raph talked. Or, Mikey talked and Raph nodded, or grunted every so often to show he was still listening. Three day's since he had woken up and his condition had improved even more. His focus was still off the wall, and his memories still confused him quite a bit but he was more like normal Mikey than he had been in over a week.

Mikey spotted him from the bed and he broke into a wide grin. "Hey Donnie!"

The purple ninja took a seat in the chair on the other side of Mikey's bed. "Good morning Mikey. Headache gone yet?"

Mikey shook his head quickly. "No, it's still there a little. Not as bad though!" Don nodded and glanced at Raph. The red was leaning back in his chair, and at Don's gaze, gave a jerky headshake. Don looked back to Mikey who was yammering on quickly about the dream he had last night.

"-and it was like huge! Purple too! Its eyes were red and all glowy like. It was really freaky 'cause it was talking to me, saying something about how it was my fault that it was dressed in a giant elf costume. And I was like 'What? It's not my fault!' and he was like 'Yes it was! Now you must pay!' and so I was like 'Pay what?!' and he was like 'You must Pay!' and I was like 'Dude, you already said that' and he was like-"

"Mikey"

The orange one blinked for a second. "Yeah?"

Don picked up a chart sitting on the end of the bed and looked pointedly at it. Mikey grinned sheepishly. "I was bored! What am I supposed to do when you wont let me out of here? I mean, a turtles got to do something, they cant just sit here and do nothing all day. Well, maybe Leo could. He would probably just meditate or something, so that doesn't really count I guess. Master Splinter could probably, but he's not a turtle so that doesn't really count either I guess. Leatherhead may-"

"Mikey!"

Mikey pouted lightly at being cut off for a second time. "Yeeees, Donnie?"

"If you were bored you could have just asked for some paper." The purple one stared down at his medical charts now filled with rather good doodles of super hero's, something that looked like the monster in Mikey's dream, and a cartoon version of a sleeping Raph with a snot bubble. Don couldn't smother a snort of laughter when he saw the last one.

Mikey grinned. "Raphie was asleep when I woke up earlier."

Don glanced at Raph and saw he wasn't denying it. "Well, in any case, I'll get you some of your comics or something so you wont be as bored." The orange one positively beamed and probably would have glomped Don if Raph hadn't put a restraining hand on his shoulder. Don stood and looked at Raph nodding his head towards the door. "I'm going to talk to Raph outside real quick, okay Mikey?"

Mikey frowned and nodded before grabbing the charts Don had set back on the bed. He grabbed the pen and started to doodle along the margine. Don sighed but headed out the door. He turned to Raph as soon as he was sure Mikey wouldn't be able to hear them. "You fell asleep on watch?"

Raph crossed his arms. "Only for like a' hour. Was tired from practice this mornin'."

Don messaged his temples and glared lightly at Raph. "If you were tired one of us could have taken your post."

The red scowled. "Well, its not like I fell asleep on purpose ya' know."

"Look, all I'm saying is Mikey isn't out of the woods yet and I don't want there to be a chance he could have a seizure and no one-"

"I know that! I know that Mikey still ain't completely healed. I know, we hav' ta' keep a' eye on-"

"Well, you don't seem to be taking it very seriously. Something could have happened and _you_ wouldn't have known because you were asleep. Do you even care-"

"Shut your mouth Don! If I didn't care why would I be here?!"

"That's a good question! Why are you here? You don't seem to give a rat's ass about any of us so why-" Don cut himself off, a hand over his mouth and his eye's wide with surprise at what he had just said. He knew Raph cared about them; he _knew_ he would give his own life for any one of them.

Raph's eyes were steely, his entire body trembling. His knuckles were white from the strain he was putting them under. He didn't say anything as he turned and walked down the hall into his room. There was silence for a few moments before a monument us crash could be heard coming from Raph's room.

Don stood, face as white as it could get leaning against the wall. He didn't notice he was holding his breath until his vision started to darken from lack of air. He slid down the hall and gasped for breath. How could he have said that?! Raph cared about them as much as any of them did. How could he say that Raph didn't care?

He became aware of Mikey's voice calling from his bedroom. The purple one stood and composed himself as much as possible before walking shakily into the orange's room. Mikey was sitting up, a confused look on his face. His sheets were thrown back and his legs hung over the side of the bed. "Donnie?" His voice was small and confused. "You okay?"

Don wordlessly nodded. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine Mikey. Me and Raph just got into a bit of an argument." Mikey frowned but didn't say anything. Instead he leaned forward and rapped his arms around tightly Dons neck and rested his head on his older brother plastron. Don sat stunned for a moment before he put his arms around Mikey's shell tightly, his head resting on top of Mikey's as he suppressed the tears that wanted to come out. All the emotions from the last week flooded him as he held his little brother.

The fear that he would loose his little brother, the anger that he couldn't find the one who did this, the frustration, the doubt, the sadness, the hatred.

His little brother was alive, and that's all that mattered right then. He would apologize to Raph later, after he cooled down. They could get through this, together.

XxXxXxX

**AN: The end was majorly crappy. Leo never came back with cereal... I wanted a little Don and Mikey fluff; they weren't in the last chapter much. Raph just kinda ended up in there somehow. I like writing from his POV for some reason.**

**I am SO sorry this is late. The power got knocked out last night for a few hours so I couldn't really write it last night. I'll update either tonight or tomorrow morning depending on how long the nap I'm about to take will last.**

There is a tiny little button down there. It would be very happy if you clicked on it.


	11. They watch, he almost falls over

Dude, he was so getting tired of this. Sure, he was still healing or whatever and he still couldn't really remember all that much from what happened, his head still pounded and his body felt like jello but that didn't mean they had to act like he was going to break if he tried to do something. Heck, they wouldn't even let him pee by himself! And if that wasn't humiliating enough, Don actually spoon fed him once!

No one else ever had such injustices done to them. Not even Leo when he was thrown through the window at Aprils after he was ambushed. It was absolutely maddening! He didn't think he could put up with it any longer.

And worse yet, he was sure they were trying to starve him to death. Don could cook okay but whatever he gave him was always something soft and mushy. He had a concussion not a broken jaw!

Okay, so his throat was sore from…something (he still couldn't remember what, and his brothers wouldn't go into detail. They just told him a giant cat attacked him. Dude, he could remember that much!) But he would kill for a piece of pizza or a bag of chips. Num, pizza, he hadn't had any in like…ever! He needed his pizza! It was like they were keeping water from a man in a desert. Or taking away Don's computers, or sticking Raph in a tiny little box where he couldn't move or go and bash Dragon heads with Casey; Leo without his rules, which would be majorly creepy. He used to be so much looser but now he was painfully strict. But still, Leo running around acting like Raph, or himself would just freak him out.

Being confined to a bed sucked royally. He slept most of the day but he would still like to be up and around when he was awake. He didn't know if he would be able to walk by himself or not but like hell that was going to stop him.

He would go down stairs upon his own two legs, laugh in the faces of his stunned brothers, greet Master Splinter 'cause laughing in his face was a very _bad_ idea, and plop down in front of the TV for some major couch potatoing. He would gorge himself in greasy and high in fat snack foods and stay awake as long as he wanted staring at the huge plasma screen that Donnie had repaired after some idiot threw it out.

He could feel himself drooling at the thought of Pork Rinds. Oh how he missed munching on them, the salty taste, the crunch as his teeth crushed them to pieces inside him mouth. (1) Don could kiss Shed-heads ass, no one, _absolutely no one_, was coming between him, the couch, and his snacks today, no sirey.

Leo would lecture him, tell him he should be in bed, or say something about how he shouldn't be eating something so bad for him when he was still recovering but it would go in one ear and out the other. It would be Bloody Freakin Tastic (2) to eat something other than oatmeal or applesauce or this freaky mushed carrot stuff that he was sure was baby food.

He could take no more of this mollycoddling and made up his mind to show his brothers he was no quite perfectly fine, but good enough to be moving around! Oh yes!

So, when Don had left and was replaced by Leo, Mikey decided to put his plan into action. His plan was simple, and without much action. Wait for Leo to go for a potty break, which he _always_ did 2 hours into his shift, and make a break for it.

Two hours later after listening to his own chatter, Leo stood and told him he would be right back and not to move. Cha, like that was going to happen.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned and placed his feet on the ground. He shivered lightly from the cold on the bottoms of his feet. Seriously, why was it that the floor was _always_ cold? It puzzled him; he would have to remember to ask Donnie later.

He leaned forward and heaved himself into a standing position, aaaand the room decided to be a major bitch and spin like a carnival carousel. Okay, so he stood a little to fast, no biggy. After half a dozen rotations the room slowly came back to a halt. He would have sighed in relief if he didn't know that made his head hurt more. He learned that the first day he woke up and it wasn't something he wanted to repeat.

Okay, just put one foot in front of the other, C'mon, he learned this when he was a tiny turtle toddler. He raised one foot and set it down a good foot from where it had originally been. He mentally cheered, now the other foot. Lift, glide, and set. He was now a good 2 and a half feet from the bed. He grinned in triumph. He was sooo getting pizza! The TV would be all his! Salty snacks galore! Soda, Ice cream, junk fo- _oh shit!_

He listed to the left. No! He couldn't fall! He would not allow it! It was his body and it would listen to him. He stumbled a few steps forward, almost crashing into the doorframe. He grabbed a hold of it and pulled his hunched body straight again. Hell yeah! He made it to the door, just another 40 or so feet and he would be at his couch. 40 feet…40 long feet…40 steps he had to walk...

Okay, this might be a bit harder than he anticipated.

He pushed himself from the doorway and continued his trek down the hall to the stairs. The world, deciding it hadn't spun enough already, started slow agonizing rotations that made him want to puke. Ugh, he officially hated the color yellow; it made him more nauseous that he already was.

15…16…17…18…19…20…21…22…23…24…

He was already half way there, and no one had yet to catch him. Hm, Leo was sure taking long in the bathroom, he should have been in and out by now. Don was nowhere to be seen and Raph had suddenly disappeared too. How strange. Kinda freaky…

30…31…32…33…34…35…36…

He was almost there; the couch was looming before him like a massive fluffy pillow. He dragged himself the last few steps and collapsed into its soft embrace. He had made it! He was out of the Evil Room of Suffocation and Mushy Food! He sagged bonelessly, closing his eyes. It had been much tougher than he had expected, but he had done it. Now, he would get up and turn on the TV. It would be his trophy for making it this far. Hah, his brothers…faces...

XxXxXxX

Leo ran his hands under the water; cleaning them after his he finished his business in the restroom. He dried them on the towel hanging on the back of the door and headed out into the hall. He turned to go back to Mikey's room when he saw his youngest brother leaning against the doorway.

His irritation and worry skyrocketed and he was just about to go put Mikey back into his bed when from behind him someone grabbed his arm.

He spun around to come face to face with Raph. Leo opened his mouth to tell the red to unhand him but Raph just shook his head and continued watching Mikey with passive eyes and a small grin tugging the corners of his mouth.

"Don't." He all but whispered, his voice strangely soft. "He needs this, Leo. He's gotta heal from more than jus' what happened ta' his body."

Leo calmed and looked back towards his littlest brother. He was panting lightly and seemed to be swaying, but he had a grin on his face as he took another shaky step forward. Leo knew that for once, Raph was right. Mikey had more than just his physical injuries to bounce back from. His mind needed to find comfort in normalcy, something that had been severely lacking of late.

A small sigh was heard from behind them and they both turned to see Don standing in the door to his room, watching Mikey with worry, and a small tinge of pride in his eyes. The purple one made no move to stop the orange from making his way towards what they all knew would be his final destination. His body was tense however, ready to spring forward if Mikey teetered.

Finally, Mikey collapsed to the couch, huffy, but undeniably satisfied. His eyes closed and after a few more seconds his breathing deepened and evened out.

The orange one slept on, unawares of his brother's proud gazes upon his prone form.

XxXxXxX

**AN: I am SO freakin Sorry! This chapter is majorly late and I apologize for it. My aunt and father decided that I would be much better living with her for several months and sent me home to pack. We stayed the night and the next day we came back. That was Tuesday. **

**The reason that this update didn't come until now is 'cause as I was typing this up that night the computer exploded! Not literally, but the Evil Blue Screen of Death reared its ugly head. So my aunt had to take it to get fixed and we got it back around 5 this afternoon. So yeah, Life got in the way, AGAIN! Next chapter **_**will **_**be posted tomorrow night. **

**(1) I have never had Pork Rinds, so if this description is way off, I'm sorry.**

**(2) Oh, and Puldoh, that Mikey line was for you.**

The little button below would like to express its desire to be pushed by those of you sitting at your computers reading this message.


	12. Cats always serve to break tension

Even though Mikey was a giant mutated turtle, he still somehow managed to remind Don of a cat whenever the purple turtle saw him asleep. He snuggled with anything he could get his arms around and slept in a little ball on his side. Not to mention when he woke up he always gave a feline like stretch. Don didn't get it and probably never would. It was just one of those things about Mikey no one was meant to understand. Like how no matter how much junk food he shoved down his mouth, he never gained so much as a pound from it.

Seeing Mikey stumble down the stairs towards the couch and not doing anything about it just about killed him. He was deathly afraid his little brother would fall and hit his head and slip into a coma or inflict even worse damage upon himself, but he held himself back because even though a fall could prove disastrous; Mikey needed to know that he could still do something himself.

It wasn't something Don liked allowing but it was needed, just as Raph had said.

Speaking of Raph, he needed to speak to the red turtle. He still hadn't apologized for what he had said earlier. Don chewed the inside of his cheek trying to think of a tactful way of approaching the subject.

After several minutes of deliberation and still no ideas, Don resigned himself, took a deep breath and tapped Raph on the shoulder.

His older brother tensed and jerked his head to the side to watch him out of the corner of his eye. "What?" His voice was irritated.

Don almost faltered but plowed forward. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He glanced at Leo. "Alone."

Raph stared at him making it apparent he was not going to budge an inch. Leo, being the understanding older brother he was, slipped away with a yawn that was obviously fake. "I'm going to go take a nap guys."

"Still your shift, Leo."

"You can take it for me, can't you Raph? I don't want to risk falling asleep on watch." He was obviously referring to when Raph had done that very thing earlier that morning. Raph however, for once did not rise to the bait. He simply grunted and crossed his arms, glaring at the world in general. Leo disappeared into his room and Don shifted nervously as he realized he and Raph were alone.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Raph, about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it. I know you care about us, I was just mad and frustrated with this whole situation and I just exploded on you." He chanced a look at Raph and found him staring at him, expressionlessly. "I'm sorry, Raph."

There was silence for a moment before Raph opened his mouth and spoke. " I know ya' didn't Donnie." He grinned wryly. "I've laid it on ya' and the others more times than I can count so I know it jus' kinda comes out 'fore you can think 'bout what yer' sayin'." His grin faded a bit and his eyes darkened. "I was pretty close ta' explodin' ma'self then."

Don wasn't really sure what to say to that so he just shrugged one shoulder. The silence stretched on and Don was just starting to feel uncomfortable when a groan from the couch distracted both of them.

'S'go 'way, Klunk. M' tryin' ta' sleep" Klunk was pawing at Mikey's head, mewing insistently. Mikey swatted at him but Klunk only mewed louder. "What'd you want?" He asked it like he actually expected an answer. He rolled onto his side and his legs curled towards his chest. Klunk was dislodged and fell over mewing indignantly.

Mikey's eyes blinked open slowly and he gave the orange tabby a chin scratch. He had a confused look on his face and raised himself to his elbows. "Huh, musta' fallen asleep." He stared around him for a moment before his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Dude! I'm in the living room! Awesome!"

Don couldn't help a grin at Mikey's sudden enthusiasm. Beside him he heard Raph give a snort. Mikey had sat up and swung his feet over the edge, engaged in searching for the remote. He was jabbering to himself the entire time causing Klunk to glare at him from where he had curled up for a nap. "-and pizza! Don't think I can make one myself so I'll get Donnie or Leo or Raphie to get me one. And TV, and video games and Pork Rinds and ice cream! Oh my god, this is going to be sweeeeet." The way he crooned the last word almost set Don into a fit of giggles.

From his room Leo poked his head out curiously. When he saw Mikey awake he smiled and stepped into the hall. He leaned against the railing smirking. "Hey Mikey!"

The orange one could have been a statue he was so still. He turned slowly, a nervous grin on his face. His eyes grew wider when he saw that both Raph and Don were also behind him. "Oh, hey Leo." He scratched his head peering up at them in an I'm-the-little-baby-brother-that-you-couldn't-possibly-be-mad-at way.

Leo grinned a little, his eyes plainly showing his amusement. "If we have to get pizza, your sharing Mikey." Mikey stared, shocked for a moment before he grinned.

"I'm pretty hungry so you'll have to get two then."

"Three. I'm starved." Don piped up, grinning.

They all looked towards Raph. "Eh, not that hungry. I'll mooch off Mikey."

Mikey's indignant "Uh, nooo" made even Splinter in the other room, smile.

XxXxXxX

Later, when all the dishes had been piled in the sink and they were all full with greasy pizza, Don decided it was time that Mikey get some rest. His head was lolling on his shoulder, and though he tried valiantly to stay awake, his eyes drooped lower and lower as the minutes passed.

He stood and put a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "C'mon Mike, you need some rest."

Mikey shook his head, sitting up straighter. "M' fine." Don just shook his head.

"Your almost asleep where your sitting. Time for bed." Mikey glowered up at him but reluctantly tried to stand. He was getting pretty tired…

The orange one almost toppled over but Don quickly grabbed him around the waist and threw an arm over his shoulders. The two slowly shuffled towards Mikey's room, the younger of the two half asleep already.

Raph watched as they slowly ascended the stairs, Mikey's legs trembling lightly. His little brother panted for breath just from the short walk and from the way his eyes were tracking, he was obviously dizzy.

The red one abruptly felt anger rise inside him. That damn bastard! Who the hell did he think he was, hurting his little brother like that? He was going to pound the living daylights out of him next time he saw that wacko.

The glass in his hand abruptly shattered as his grip tightened. Raph jumped, startled at what he had done. His hand was bleeding from a cut across his palm. He didn't think he was squeezing it that hard…

Across from him Leo sighed and grabbed the trashcan from behind the couch. He slowly started to pick up the glass fragments from the floor, careful not to cut himself. Raph sighed, propping his head with his uninjured arm against his knee.

"Oops." He said lamely.

Leo glanced up but didn't comment as he finished picking up the glass pieces. He grabbed Raph's wrist and tied a napkin around it to stem the blood flow.

The two sat in silence for several moments before Leo broke the quiet. His eyes were fierce, and his mouth set in a grim line.

"We will find the man who did this. And when we do, we'll make sure he won't be able to hurt anyone of us ever again."

Raph nodded, staring at the carpet clenching his teeth against the stream of words threatening to spill from his mouth. He jumped when Don appeared next to him, gently grabbing his bleeding hand.

Don wrapped gauze around the cut tightly, his own face grimly determined. "That bastard wont be able to hurt _anyone _after I'm done with him." Both Leo and Raph started hearing this from their younger brother. Don was the most gentle of all of them, preferring to talk things out before resulting to violence.

"That man hurt Mikey," Don's eyes narrowed. "He will not get away with it."

XxXxXxX

**AN: And now Donnie's mad. Jeez, a bit short on humor isn't it? Hm, maybe I should switch it to Drama/Mystery…**

**Anyway, thankies to all who reviewed, they make me all warm and fuzzy inside. **

The button is calling you. You should really answer your phone, then click on it.


	13. Leaning Tower of Pancakey Goodness

Raph woke to the sounds of crashes in the kitchen. They were closely followed by muffled laughter and shushing. Raph groaned.

He glanced to the clock on the table next to him and gave an even louder groan. 7am, lovely. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as a loud bang floated up to him for the kitchen. He would not kill his little brothers over something so trivial as making breakfast, he wouldn't. But he _really _wanted to.

With a grunt, he heaved himself out of bed…err-hammock, deciding he was hungry enough he would forgive his little brothers for the rude awakening. Oh, and to make sure Splinter and Leo weren't woken by the ruckus. He scratched his upper plastron and opened the door, squinting against the sudden onslaught of light. Oh great, they turned on the overhead lights too.

As he grew closer and closer to the kitchen more sounds could be heard. He really didn't like what he could decipher from the whispers coming from the room.

"Donnie! Raph…well duh…Goose egg? Literally?…Splinter?!…Holy Pickles…No! Don't!"

"It won't hurt…wow…cheese…Oh my…eat a shoe…cold…get them back…itching…Yes!"

That last bit freaked him out a little. Raph was almost tempted to turn around and go back in his room, put a pillow over his head and fall back asleep. But another crash sounded, followed by a yelp of pain; so he decided he should probably see what was going on.

"Mikey! Sit down! I told you not to move!" That was obviously Don. Who else could get that scolding tone down so perfectly?

"But I'm booooored. And even if your not as bad as Leo, I still don't want you messing around in _my _kitchen." And that was Mikey. The kitchen had been designated Mikey's shortly after the Great Ramen Disaster of '03.

"And who fixed all the appliances in _your_ kitchen?"

"Just 'cause you can fix somethin' doesn't mean you can use it."

"I highly doubt in your condition you could actually do any better than Raph or Leo." Raph scowled. So he couldn't cook, big deal.

From inside there was a scandalized gasp. "Did you just imply that my cooking expertise is as lowly as to be compared with Raph's? Or worse yet, Leo's?!" Oh yeah, Mikey was gonna get it here in a minute.

"I never said they were normally. But right now you can barely stand! I'm not letting you within 2 feet of this stove." It was then that Raph decided he had heard enough and promptly banged the door open, strode it, and struggled not to bust out laughing. As it was he snorted loudly at the sight before him.

Don was covered head to toe in flour; he had on a white apron that was smeared with brown, 3-fingered handprints. Behind him sausage, hash browns, and eggs we frying on the stovetop. On the counter was a stack of pancakes worthy to be called Leaning Tower of Pancake. Mikey sat at the table, pouting and completely normal except for jam smears on his cheeks. Right now, they were both grinning guiltily towards him.

"Do I wanta' know how he talked ya' inta' this?" Raph was still holding down his laughter but managed to say these words without too much trouble. Don shook his head, waving a hand in the air clutching a spatula.

"How do you think? 3 words, Puppy. Dog. Eyes." Oh, that made sense. Raph nodded and sat down next to Mikey at the table. He glanced at the pancakes.

"Right…" Don shrugged helplessly and turned back to the stove. Mikey, sensing they weren't going to continue speaking began to talk.

"If you really want to know why Donnie's out here and making huge amounts of yummy and fluffy pancakes then I'll just tell ya'. I was really hungry when I woke up like an hour ago so I asked Donnie to get me something to eat. He was sitting next to the bed in The Chair reading a book. Dude, it was freakin' huge; like 2000 pages. So, I told him I was hungry and he said he would get me something to eat and left. And I got up and followed him 'cause I knew he would just get me some oatmeal or something nasty and I wanted pancakes so I told him that and he said no, so I kept asking 'till he said yes and he did eventually and here we are." He frowned. "Don't know why he made so many though." Don rolled his eyes but didn't comment and flipped the sausages so they wouldn't burn. "And then while he was doing that I tried to make some toast but dropped the bread and then the jam jar so he made it for me and then I ate it. It was really good by the way."

"That's nice an all Mikey." Mikey beamed. "But could ya' be a little quieter? Masta' Splinter an' Leo are tryin' ta' sleep." Mikey stuck out his lower lip in a pout and slumped back into his chair with a huff.

…

"When's the food gonna be ready, Donnie?"

"Mikey"

"Okay, okay."

…

"I'm bored…"

"Mikey"

"Sorrrey"

…

"…Llama llama llama llama llama llama llama llama duck."

"Mikey!"

XxXxXxX

He was anxious. Frankly, he was also a bit worried. Brown had gone through testing well, but Orange still had no distinct pattern of behavior. If he couldn't be certain what Orange did he shouldn't use it. But Tom wouldn't be happy if he told him that. And Tom not happy is a very bad thing. He was already so insane already.

He lifted the test tube holding Brown and set it with Purple, Green, Blue, Pink, and Yellow. Orange sat next to Red on the next table. They weren't ready yet but Orange couldn't be waited for any longer.

He picked up a canister and filled it with Brown. He screwed on the cap and set in down on the table. Reluctantly, he repeated this with Orange. He wasn't happy about it, but he wasn't getting paid to be happy.

"Is it ready yet?" Impatience could be heard in Tom's tone now. Two day's of waiting had made him irritable.

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, they are ready. The gun is on the table to your right. The chips are already loaded."

Tom grinned. "You've done very good work, Doctor."

"Thank you."

XxXxXxX

**AN: That is a very odd ending but I really couldn't think of how to move on from there. So I just left it as it was…**

**Anyway, Mr. ToofreakytobenamedTom has reappeared. It's been 2 day's since chapter 9 incase anyone was confused. Next chapter has Tom's next dastardly plan for the deaths of the turtles. –Evil cackle-…-Sweatdrop- waaaaay too tired to be allowed to update. But I'm going to…'cause I can.**

**This chapter was more of a filler than anything else...And I know there hasnt been any action in like...ever. But next chapter shall be better. I promise.**

Be my Review Fairy, please?


	14. Ferret out the Weredoggy

He was always so tired lately, Mikey mused. It was like something sucked all the energy right out of him after he stayed awake longer than 6 or 7 hours. Frankly, to Mikey who was normally bouncing off the walls, it was a little frightening.

_'But'_ Mikey grinned. _'Donnie let me down to the kitchen this morning. Aaaand, he made pancakes! How cool is that? Majorly!' _

The orange one guessed it had been 5 or 6 hours since he had fallen asleep on the couch after gorging himself on pancakes, syrup, and sausages. He could hear Don in his lab tinkering with something and Raph in the dojo pummeling his punching bag. Leo, _of course_, sat on the recliner a few feet away reading a book. Obviously, they hadn't given up on their 24-hour, 7 days a week watch thingy.

"You know, waking up to someone watching you sleep is kinda creepy." Leo glanced up, smiling.

"But I wasn't watching you. I was reading." He lifted his book in emphasis. Mikey shrugged in response, sitting up and leaning against the side of the couch.

"Still creepy."

Leo just shook his head still smiling and shut his book. "You need anything, Mikey?" Mikey groaned internally. For once in his life, he was getting sick of being waited on.

"Nah, I'm good Bro."

Some of his frustration must have shown on his face as Leo gave him a look. "We're just worried about you, Mike."

"I _know_ that. But seriously dude, I'm fine." At Leo's skeptical look he quickly amended his statement. "I'm better. You guys don't have to be all hawkish, I can be by myself for a few hours."

"Hawkish?"

Mikey shrugged. "Yeah. You know…" Leo's expression clearly showed he did not. "Uh…Whatever! Just stop hovering over me like a mother hen, that's Donnie's job." He shuttered. "Raph playing nurse maid is freaky. And not in the good way."

"I really don't want to know."

"No, you really don't."

Leo sighed and sat next to Mikey on the couch. "Look, I know we've been kinda crowding you lately. We just don't want you getting hurt and us not knowing about it." Mikey shifted, a little uncomfortable. "You really scared us, Mike."

Mikey nodded. "But still, I'm getting better aren't I? So I still get confused about stuff, and so what if I cant remember anything other than a Giant cat (which I still wish you guys would explain to me)."

Leo shook his head. "Its not just that Mikey. Have you taken a look at yourself lately?" At Mikey's blank look he elaborated. "Your pale, you cant walk a hundred feet on your own, your appetite is mostly gone, all you do is sleep and you've lost a good 15 pounds."

The younger of the two gaped. Had he really lost that much weight? Sure, he knew he lost some, but 15 in a week?!

The blue one sighed. "You may not realize it Mikey, but you're a long way from being fine." Mikey didn't comment, and Leo said nothing after. The two sat in silence for several more minutes before being distracted by a low rumbling sound.

Leo stood slowly, cautiously grabbing one of his Katana. From the Dojo Mikey could hear Raph curse and start towards the main room. Don landed lightly behind the couch, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder. Master Splinter came from his room, frowning, and a grim look on his feature.

As Raph skidded to a halt beside them the rumbling suddenly grew louder before abruptly stopping. The silence that followed was even creepier and Mikey could feel the tensing of all those around him, and the tightening of Donnie's hand upon his shoulder.

A loud sudden bang against the door made Mikey flinch, but the screech that came after shocked Mikey's breath from him. Why was it so familiar? He could remember hearing it from somewhere, the same loud screech from a…cat? Mikey gasped as an onslaught of images suddenly bombarded him.

'_A huge cat stood above him, holding a dumpster above its head. The cat slashing through a solid steel door on a roof. The cat sending him flying into a shed. The cat grabbing him by the neck. The cat slowly suffocating him to death. The cat…the cat…the cat…'_

His surrounding slowly came back into focus as the images of the Cat faded from his mind. Don was shaking him lightly, calling his name anxiously. He glanced in front of him to see a long furred arm clawing its way through the dented door.

"-key! Mikey, can you hear me? Mikey, C'mon!"

Mikey frowned and leaned his head back. "H-hey Don?"

"Mikey!" Don's face lit up briefly, but a crash from the door shot any happiness from him. "What is it?"

"Giant Cats have wicked sharp claws" Don was confused but from in front of them Leo spun around.

"You remembered?!" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah, flashes of it." Mikey winced as his head gave a sudden throb. "Ow. Flashbacks give nasty headaches."

Whatever Leo was going to reply was cut off as the door was ripped from its hinges violently. Two furred creatures walked in slowly, hunched over and snarling. One was obviously a dog, looking more like a Werewolf than anything now. The other seemed to be a ferret of all things.

"Dude, he mutated a ferret? Laaame." Raph had the look on his face that he normally had when Mikey received a good smack but he restrained himself giving Mikey a glare instead.

The Were-doggy was almost 7 feet tall and while it didn't have sharp claws like the Cat, it made up for it in raw muscle. The ferret only stood at about 5 and a half feet but from the way it shifted its weight it had traded in strength for speed. The worst bit was they both were acting semi rationally. They didn't immediately lunge at the turtles, nor did they seem to be too afraid to do so. It almost seemed like they were waiting for something.

Don's eyes widened as he was hit by a realization. _'Or someone!'_ He quickly jumped over the couch, placing himself between Mikey and the door. "He's here!" Raph and Leo were only confused for a moment before they understood. They both noticeably tensed and Splinter edged closer to his youngest son. Mikey stared, confused at his older brother's and Master's sudden behavior.

For several moments nothing happened before the thudding of shoes against cement could be heard from outside the door. They grew closer and Don could recognize a slight fluctuate in footsteps now that he knew what to look for. The right step was slightly heavier than the left.

Mr. Dramatic came to a stop between his creations. Neither so much as flinched when he reached up and stroked their fur. "Beautiful aren't they? I think I liked the cat better though, even if it was less obedient."

Raph growled low in his throat. "You an' I have a whole different idea of beauty, freak."

Mr. Tom frowned, pausing in his stroking. "You shouldn't say that, Raphael. It might hurt their feelings."

Raph opened his mouth to tell him exactly what he thought of their _feelings_ but Leo grabbed him arm tightly. He glanced over and saw his brother gritting his teeth, but shaking his head minutely. Leo couldn't stop Mikey before he opened his mouth however.

"Uh…I'm a little confused here. Who's this guy?" The man looked surprised and peeked around Leo, Raph, and Donnie's bodies to get a glimpse of Mikey.

"So he did survive. Hm, interesting. I'll have to tell the doctor." The man mused to himself.

Don glanced up sharply. _'Doctor?'_

Mr. toomanynamestocount frowned and shook his head. "I got off subject." He looked up at them. "I would like you to meet my pets. They've been dying to meet you."

Mikey didn't think that Mr. Whoever He Was's pets would be the ones dying.

XxXxXxX

**AN: Okay, 2 things. A) I am sooo sorry this is like…4 days late. But I decided against the original plot so I had to rewrite this chapter, one reason it's late. B) School started on Wednesday, which is another reason this is late. I haven't had like any time to write and I'm already supposed to be in bed right now. I had a few class mix-ups (My own fault for not registering until the day before school started) and my aunt cut down on my computer time. Grr. **

**ANYWAY, since school has started I'm not going to be able to post every night, 3 or 4 days at least for each chapter. My workload has increased exponentially from last year. Plus the thing where I'm in a new school and all the stress combined is just murdering me. So yeah, 3 days per chapter, sorry. '**

Uh yeah...Reviews get rid of my stress headaches.


	15. Yellow, the color of pain

Giant 7 foot tall Werewolf like dogs were one thing, giant walking ferrets were another. Of course, any other time the concept of a huge ferret would be amusing. Now however, it just made things a lot harder, which was not a good thing considering their already precarious situation.

Mr. Freaky Man 2000 lowered his hands and stepped behind his pets, grinning broadly. They all tensed in preparation to the attack they knew was coming. The man opened his mouth to speak when Leo interrupted.

"How did you find us?" The Blue ones voice was hard, reminding Don of the weeks before the Ancient One had trained him. Mr. You Know Who smiled lightly and spoke as if Leo was a retarded Monkey.

"I've been watching you all, Leonardo. For some time now I've seen all your exploits, all your training runs, all your battles with the Purple Dragons, and every time you returned home." The man shrugged as Raph and Leo both glared daggers. "It was surprisingly easy. Just a few camera's here and there, a few rats planted with spy camera's and the tracking bug currently planted in Michelangelo's bloodstream."

"There's _what_ in my bloodstream?!" "How did you_-_?!" "Tracking bug? In his blood?!" "You freakin'-!"

The man laughed at their shocked exclamations. "Surely you remember the attack a month ago?" They still stared shocked at the man. "Purple robots ring any bells?" _That _they remembered.

"That was you?!" Don said loudly, his question causing Mr. Funny to chuckle. "Oh yes. I've been planning this for quite some time. Of course, I was originally aiming for you, Donatello, but little Mikey got in the way."

Mikey winced remembering the stinging pain that the dart had caused. That had hurt _a lot_, which he had made very vocal for the 3 hours the pain remained. Don hadn't been able to figure out what the dart had contained, taking numerous blood samples but never finding anything. All Raph and Leo could do was try and distract him from the pain while Splinter had forced him to drink several teas in hope they would comfort him somewhat.

XxXxXxX

_"Ow…ow…OW! Dooonnniiiie, do something!" Michelangelo's wines had become increasingly louder the longer his arm had been stinging, which had been going on for close to an hour and a half. _

_"Mikey, if you would just __**sit still**__, I might be able to 'do something'." Donatello's annoyance had too. He just couldn't figure out what was causing his little brother's pain. Nothing conclusive showed in his blood and nothing poisonous had been inside the dart. He was stumped, plain and simple. Mikey's fidgeting and frequent wines were not helping either. He couldn't really blame him though. From the way Mikey gripped his shoulder and gritted his teeth he had to be in much more pain then he was letting on. Every so often he would shudder and flinch, not making a sound for close to a minute afterwards. _

_Don was frustrated, worried, __**guilty**__, annoyed, and exhausted to the point of collapsing all at once, which he figured probably didn't help with anything. He was just about to take another blood sample just to make sure he didn't miss something when the door opened letting in Splinter carrying a steaming teacup._

_"My son, please drink this." Splinter held out the Tea expectantly and Mikey grimaced._

_"Master Splinteeerr! C'mon, I'm already in enough pain!" The orange one gave his most pathetic look to which Splinter did not flinch. He simply continued to hold out the cup until finally, with a pitiful groan, Mikey took it. He sniffed at it and gave an overly dramatic gag._

_"What'd you put in this stuff?" He sniffed again and flinched back from the smell. _

_"Something I hope will help. Now My son, drink." Mikey moaned but slowly brought the cup to his mouth. _

_"If I had a nose, I would totally be pinching it." He then downed the Tea in one big gulp, trying to keep as much as possible away from his taste buds. As the last of the liquid made it down his throat he shuddered in revulsion. "__**Eeaugh!**__ Gross!" Grimacing, he handed the cup back to Splinter. "Thanks Master Splinter, I'm feeling better already." _

_"Ah, I see the tea is working. I shall go fetch more then." Splinter turned and headed out the door ignoring Mikey's sarcasm _

"_Nono! I don't need any more tea! I'm fine! No more, pleeeaasse!" The door shut and Mikey pouted as Don laughed lightly. _

"_Its your own fault Mikey." Mikey continued to pout for several more seconds before he stiffened. He gave a low hiss and gripped his shoulder in obvious pain. _

"_Mike?"_

_Mikey waved off Don's concern through clenched teeth, still holding his shoulder. "I'm fine, Donnie. You just figure out what's wrong with me, kay?" Don nodded tensely and turned back to his computer screen. They sat in silence for several more minutes until once again the door opened. Mikey flinched and tried to sink into the metal table he sat on. _

"_Nooo, I don't wan' any tea Master Splinter." _

"_Don't worry, Knucklehead, I ain't got no tea." Mikey perked up and grinned at his older brother. _

"_Hey Raphie boy! Come to see little ol' me?" Raph growled under his breath at the nickname but didn't comment. Instead he walked up behind Don and looked over his shoulder._

"_Find anythin' yet?" Don sighed and shook his head. He spun his chair around to face Raph._

"_No, I can't find anything that would cause this." Raph nodded and glanced back at Mikey. He nodded again to himself before grabbing his brothers left wrist. _

"_C'mon, lets go." Mikey looked up at him confused._

"_Where we going?" _

"_We're goin' somewhere that you can't distract Donnie, so he can get some work done." _

_Mikey was obviously still confused but stood and followed his brother out of the room without complaint. As the door slid shut Don turned back to his computer screen and scrutinized the data being displayed. It was all completely normal, nothing out of the ordinary at all. Other than a slight increase of Iron in his blood (1), which could easily be explained by the change in eating habits Leo had been forcing on them, Mikey was 100 healthy in every way. _

_Don rubbed at his eyes and involuntarily remembered the fight that had taken place no more than 2 hours ago. _

_It had been a routine patrol, only a few minor skirmishes that night. A few Purple Dragons attempting to rob a young lady of her purse, and a break in at the city's Historical Museum. They had been heading for home when a loud crash had caught their attention. In a street not far away they were stunned to find 3 huge purple robots wrecking havoc. The street was in ruins and the people who had been driving the now crushed vehicles littering the road were running for their lives._

_They had immediately attacked the robots, and found other than their impressive size and strength they weren't anything too difficult to destroy. Ten minutes in and all but one had been destroyed. The only one injured was Raph, who had a gash seeping blood on his arm from being thrown into the heap of scrap metal that used to be a SUV._

_Leo sliced off both arms, Don swept the things legs out from under it and Raph quickly leapt atop the thing and tore into it using both of his Sai. He quickly yanked out most of its internal wiring and wasn't surprised when the thing shuddered before falling limp and still underneath him. He jumped off and rejoined his brothers on the pavement. Satisfied that the thing wouldn't be doing any more damage they had begun to walk away, making a grave mistake by turning their backs to it._

_Michelangelo had turned to give the thing one last look and saw with growing horror the thing was so __**not**__ as dead as they had thought. It was lifting one of its arms and aiming at Don, who was walking next to him. Not giving it a second thought Mikey had pushed Don to the side. Unfortunately he had not had enough time to get out of the way of danger himself and was struck in the left shoulder by a large dart filled with yellow liquid. _

_He gave a cry as the liquid dispersed itself inside his arm. It stung badly and he never noticed when he sunk to his knees or when Raph had finally decapitated the robot or when Don yanked out the dart and began taking his vitals. He never noticed anything until Leo had grabbed him from behind and hauled him to his feet. He flung Mikey's uninjured arm over his shoulders and began helping his little brother home as the other two followed. _

_And now several hours later Mikey was still in the same pain, if not more, and he wasn't any closer to finding the reason. _

_If he didn't know he would regret it greatly later, Don was tempted to throw his computer across the room._

_XxXxXxX _

Mikey was not happy. First of all, this lunatic (whoever he was!) had both broke down the door to their home and invaded without permission. Second, he had set a Giant Mutant CAT monster on him which had been from what he could recall a so _not_ cool experience. And three, this guy had been the reason he had been laid up with pain from a freakin' dart full of liquid that apparently was a _tracking bug_ for a good 3 hours!

Mikey didn't often have the urge to tear someone's head off, but he sure did now. There was only one teensy weensy problem. A giant ferret and were-dog were in his way and he couldn't move without the world spinning.

When this was all over, he was going to sleep for a week.

XxXxXxX

Raph was often mad. He was also equally often frustrated, annoyed, or any combination of the three. But at this point in time, he wasn't just angry. He was infuriated.

It wasn't the first time he had been this angry. Nor would it probably be the last, but as he looked back towards his littlest brother sitting behind him, pale and visibly shaking, he knew this was the first time it was tinged with both fear and the intense protective feeling he could feel radiating off himself.

When the Foot Raph had thrown Leo through the window at Aprils had been enraged that these bastards had dared hurt his older brother in such a way. He had also been scared out of his wits. But he hadn't felt the same urge he felt now, the way he wanted to shield his little brother against this man.

He supposed it came from always having to look out for Mikey. He hadn't ever really noticed but now that he really thought about it he could always remember glancing out of the corner of his eye whenever he and his brothers were fighting. He knew Leo could take care of himself and Don was smart enough to keep out of danger for the most part. But Mikey…Mikey was different. He just had an air about him that made you want to defend him against the rest of the world.

At this moment the 'rest of the world' was the man who had just broken into their home.

Raph gave a fierce grin. Oh yeah, he was gonna' pay.

XxXxXxX

**AN: Okay, it's a day late and a bit shorter than what I was hoping but hey, I could be doing the History Time line thingy that I have due Wednesday. So yeah, I was hoping to have the 'battle scene' in this chapter but the flashback kinda got away from me. I'm really sorry if that's what you were expecting but I swear it **_will_ **be in the next chapter, which I hope to have up by Thursday. If I don't it'll be up Friday afternoon. To all who reviewed last chapter I thank you.**

**_(1) Just incase any of you are confused, the 'Tracking Bug' wasnt really tiny little metal devices. Its actually a solution that Mr. He Who Must Not Be Named used to track Mikey thus increasing the iron in his blood._**

R-E-V-I-E-W! What does that spell?! REVIEW!


	16. HHIIIIISSSSS!

As he watched the Were-dog and the Giant man eating ferret practically vibrate with the urge to tear him and his brother

As he watched the Were-dog and the Giant man eating ferret practically vibrate with the urge to tear him and his brother's limb from limb, Mikey was suddenly struck with the thought that with the amount of drool pouring from the dog's mouth they were going to have to mop later.

The thought was driven from his mind when Mr. Bader than Bad smirked and slowly stepped behind his two monsters. The Were-dog growled lowly and led the ferret forward fluidly. in response Raph yanked Mikey to his feet and pulled him behind his bulk.

"Raph-?! What?!" Raph only grunted and began backpedaling, forcing Mikey to stumble back several steps. Leo and Donnie stood on either side of Raph with Splinter in the front.

Don was clenching and unclenching his fists nervously as he glanced fruitlessly around the lair for an idea to get out of this mess. If these two were as bad as the Cat then even with the four of them, they wouldn't be able to do anymore than hold the creature back. They would eventually tire and that would be the end of them all.

He glanced at Mikey behind him and had the brief thought that they could keep the things busy long enough for the orange one to escape. The thought was flung in a blender and pureed on high when Mikey took a trembling step back and tipped backwards precariously. Leo quickly reached out and steadied his little brother before he could fall.

With the creatures growing ever closer and the space between them and the wall growing smaller, Leo knew it wouldn't be long until the creatures pounced. If he and Raph could distract the monstrosities long enough, Don and Master Splinter could take Mikey and make a run for it. With narrowed eyes he pulled his katana from their sheaths.

"Raph" The hothead glanced over, grunting staying close in front of Mikey. Leo nodded towards the creatures and then looked towards Mikey and Don.

Confused Raph only stared before his eyes widened in comprehension. He gripped his Sais tighter and nodded. From his other side Don glanced over raising an eye ridge, obviously wanting to know if Leo had a plan. Leo once again nodded at the spitting creatures and then him and Mikey. He glanced towards the door and Don instantly caught on to his plan.

"Leo, I am _not_ going to lea-"

"Donatello, you will do as your brother says." How Splinter knew Leo's plan was beyond all of them but they weren't to surprised by it. You couldn't get _anything_ by Master Splinter. "However I will distract the Stranger."

Mikey, who had up to that point been focused completely on staying upright, looked up sharply and promptly fell on his ass. "Ow!" He said, rubbing his aching tail. "Stupid spinning room." Raph turned and held out a hand to his younger brother. The younger grabbed a hold and was hauled to his feet. The world tilted and spun even faster.

Mikey moaned and put a hand to his head, closing his eyes. He felt his stomach lurch and he quickly gulped a few breathers of air to calm it. When he was sure he wouldn't spew all over he opened his eyes and glared.

"If your thinking what I think your thinking you can stop thinking it." His knees shook dangerously and he was beginning to pant.

Leo shook his head frowning sternly. "We have to get you out of here, Mikey. If you stay you'll only become a liability."

Mikey flinched lightly and Leo's eyes softened. "I'm not gonna' run off and leave you here to fight Mr. Robot Arm and his cronies." Raph made a sound halfway between a sigh and a growl. He grabbed Mikey by his shoulder forced him to look at him in the face.

"You _can't_ fight. Ya' barely standin' as it is." When Mikey still glared defiantly he continued. "We'll be right behind ya."

Mikey faltered, and his previously stubborn face melted into worry. "Promise?"

Raph rolled his eyes, but a smile was curling at the edges of his mouth. "I promise, Bro." Mikey slowly nodded and glanced to Don. The purple one sighed but nodded as well.

"If you two don't come back alive I'm pulling you back to earth so I can kill you myself." He said with a wry smile.

Raph just grinned while Leo nodded seriously, but not without faint amusement. Don turned to Mikey and pulled an arm over his shoulder. Mikey leaned heavily on Don and steeled himself for the run ahead of them.

Leo gripped his Katana and with a last look towards Mikey and Don, leapt toward the Were-dog landing on top of it. Raph followed suit and stabbed his Sais into the ferret's lower back. They were both quickly thrown off and had to quickly begin dodging for their lives as the creatures attacked.

Don helped Mikey towards the door as quickly as Mikey's trembling legs would let them. Mr. He Who Has A Name But The Turtles Don't Know It reached under his coat and fluidly pulled a long gleaming katana from its sheath.

He began walking forward holding the katana horizontally across his body but as he came closer he started jogging. By the time he was twenty feet in front of them he was just a black blur. Splinter leapt forward and his walking stick collided with Mr. B's katana. The metal sliced halfway through the wood but was quickly withdrawn for a vertical swipe at the rat's neck. Splinter parried and the two were quickly nothing but blurs moving across the floor with cat like grace.

Don couldn't help but flinch at the sound of wood cracking even as he tried to ignore the fighting around him. They were almost to the doors when a loud cry came from behind them.

Don halfway spun around, his movement impended by Mikey, and froze in horror. Beside him Mikey's eyes widened and a frightened cry sprung from his lips.

"Leo!" The blue one was on his shell on the floor gripping his right shoulder. A large chunk of skin was missing and blood cascaded down his plastron. The Were-dog's mouth was bloody and he was snapping his jaw. Mikey almost lost his lunch when the thing _swallowed_ what ever was in his mouth. The Were-dog began advancing and Leo scooted backwards, his face screwed up against the pain radiating from his shoulder.

Don bit his lip and glanced from Mikey and Leo quickly. Raph was pinned down by the ferret, holding his Sais against it's mouth to keep it from tearing into his neck and Splinter was dodging swipes from Mr. Kill Everything Man's katana. His Walking Stick lay on the ground in two pieces.

"Donnie, go!" The purple one looked at Mikey who was staring helplessly at Leo. "I'll be fine." Don nodded and gripped Mikey's arm tightly before letting go.

"Don't move." he said sternly.

Mikey nodded. "I know, I know! Just go help him!"

Don ran forward, pulling his Bo from behind him. He leapt into the air and brought the staff down across the Were-dogs head. With a sickening crack the thing flew backwards and landed in a heap a dozen feet away. The purple one quickly ran to Leo's side and helped him sit up.

"I _told _you to take Mikey and _get out._"

Don pulled Leo's hand from his shoulder and winced. "I think you're in a bit more danger than he is at the moment." Leo hissed as the younger of the two applied pressure to the wound.

"That isn't the point!" Don ignored him as the glanced around for his bag, exhaling gratefully when he spotted it against the couch several feet away. He stood and retrieved it, pulling a bottle of hydrogen peroxide out when he kneeled next to Leo.

The blue one stared at the bottle warily. "Really? You're going to put it on _right now_?" Don glared and twisted the cap off.

"Do you know how many germs are in a dogs mouth?" Donnie then proceeded to pour a good quarter of the bottle over Leo's bleeding shoulder. Leo hissed and hunched over as the liquid foamed and cleaned his wound. Don pulled out a roll of bandages and after pulling Leos arm up, wrapped the entire roll around his shoulder.

Leo glanced up after the pain had faded somewhat and his eyes widened. "You didn't hit that thing hard enough, Don."

The younger spun around and gaped as the Were-dog he had thought he killed (he hit that thing hard enough to knock out a rhinoceros!) slowly began standing. It shook its head growling and staggered as it stood to full height.

Don quickly clambered to his feet and held his staff defensively in front of him. Leo struggled to his feet beside him and held a katana in his left hand. The purple one shot him a disapproving look but the other ignored it. He winced as he tried to move his right arm and thought better of it when Don shot him an almost venomous look. Leo shrunk back in surprise.

'_Aaaand Donnie's mad.'_

The Were-dog took several steps forward and tensed, getting reading to spring forward. Leo gripped his Katana tighter and Don shifted slightly in front of his older brother.

The creature sprung forward.

Leo and Don bent their knees to leap away.

And with a loud 'Crack!' the creature keeled over. It twitched on the ground and gave a whimper before falling still, a growing puddle of blood surrounding its head.

They stared incredulously at the creature and slowly looked up to see Mikey standing a dozen feet behind it, grinning smugly. He held one Nunchuck in his hand; the other was on the ground next to the Were-dog.

Don recovered first. "Mikey! I told you not to move!" The orange one shrugged.

"I threw my Nunchuck at it. That's not moving."

Don faltered. "That isn't the point."

Mikey just grinned and began a little dance. "Who's still got it? I do! Who still kicks butt? I do!"

Don face palmed and glanced at Leo. The older was smiling wryly at his youngest brother leaning on his katana heavily.

A heavy thud caused them all to look over and they were surprised to see the Ferret on the ground with Raph standing over it. The ferret was still breathing and though it was bleeding from gashes seemed to be merely unconscious.

The Red one was breathing heavily and was bleeding in several places but was smirking down at the thing. When he looked up and saw their looks of surprise he shrugged.

"The walls harder than its head." Raph grabbed a Sai off the ground from where he had dropped it and made his way over to Leo and Don. "You okay, Fearless?"

Leo nodded mutely. His eyes narrowed and he motioned for the others to quiet. They did and stared at him in apprehension. He thought he heard something sliding across the ground. Mr. Hecreepsmeouttoo and Splinter were still engaged in their fight and didn't seem to notice anything. He glanced around and tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

When nothing happened for several minutes Mikey opened his mouth to speak.

"Leo? I don't-"

"Sshh!" From beside him he saw Raph roll his eyes.

"Yer' hearin' things, Bro. I think the blood loss is getting' ta' ya'." Leo glared at him and Raph growled under his breath but stayed silent. For several seconds he couldn't hear anything but then he could hear it again, only closer.

Once again Mikey opened his mouth to speak. "I don't hear any-" He cut off when a low hiss sounded from behind him. They all stiffened and the orange one slowly turned around. The hiss continued from behind the couch but slowly grew in volume.

"Mikey!" Don moved towards his younger brother staring in apprehension at the couch. "Get away from there!" Mikey slowly took a step back and was about to take another when a orange blur shot from behind the couch. He cried out in pain as felt something clamp down on his neck.

"_**Mikey!"**_

XxXxXxX

**AN: Finally! Chapter 16 is done! No thanks to my aunt who added another day to my computer restriction when she caught me sneaking on at 3 in the morning. Whoops. Anyway, thanks for waiting patiently (or not) for this chapter. A bit longer than normal to make up for the wait. **

**Chapters should come a bit quicker since I dropped one of my classes. An elective that I **_**really**_** didn't want. **

I hope you'll still review even if it has been awhile.


	17. Restroom's can be Dangerous

His neck felt like it was on fire. As a matter of fact, so did his shoulder. Ow, it was spreading down his arms and into his chest. Ow ow owowowow, where's one of Donnie's miracle cures when you needed one?

Ooooo, that felt good. It probably wasn't a good thing his neck and shoulders were going numb but it was a lot better than the burning pain that was there before.

Why was everything so dark? Ooohhh, his eyes were closed; he should probably open them.

_Freakin A!_ Who in their obviously not right mind turned the lights on so high?! _Ow ow ow!_ Okay, once more; slow this time.

Slowly...Slowly...

Seriously, what was the need of lights this bright? Huh, what was that big fuzzy black thing? When he squinted it looked green. Heeeeey, its Donnie! Woo! Donnie would make the evil lights go away.

Okay, now he should get the ol' mouth moving. "Turn down the lights!".

...That did _so_ not come out right. "'Urnowghts!" would not convey his problem at all. Or, maybe it would. If he could've sighed in relief in his current state he would've.

'_Oh sweet blessed darkness! How I missed you!'_

He could at least open his eyes now. Not that he could see anything with them in the dark, but that he was complaining. Wait!

Was someone talking to him? It sure sounded like it. Probably Donnie. Yeah, it was Donnie. Listening sounded like a pretty good idea.

"-guys! Your not helping!" Hoo boy, Donnie was maaad. Going back to sleep sounded like a good idea right then.

Speaking of which (Or thinking, whichever), why was he unconscious? Hm, what was the last thing he could remember?

...Were-doggy of doom...Giant Ferret of Lameness...Hissing...Orange...Snake! He'd been bitten by a freakin' Snake! Holy Crap!

XxXxXxX

Seeing a Giant Mutated _Snake_ bite into his brother's neck was not a fun experience. In fact, he was surprised he hadn't had a heart attack. Now, his brother was in a coma. _Again_.

Donnie glanced over at Mikey and winced as the swollen red skin of his neck stood out against the slightly paler than normal green. The Snake hadn't been poisonous before Mr. Black and Blue mutated it so its poison wasn't as bad as it could have been, thankfully. However, it was still bad enough to cause the 24 Hour Watching Crew to be reinstated.

It was Donnie's 6th hour on the job and he'd finished 'Reformatting Computers and other hardware in 10 easy steps!' and half of the one currently in his hand, 'Rocket Science for Dummies'. He stared down at the page for several minutes but tossed it away when he became so lost in his thoughts he read the same line 4 times.

When Mikey had been bitten he was sure he was going to loose his little brother. Mikey had stopped breathing for a good minute and a half after he collapsed. Leo and Raph had attacked the Snake but it was fast enough that they just couldn't get close enough to do any real damage. The Snake would strike, they would dodge, attack, and miss. This repeated over and over until it quite suddenly stopped.

The Snake exploding in a huge mass of bright orange goo would be the cause. Without any warning or prompting the thing had exploded with force enough to blast Splinter and Mr. Knows More Than He Should away from each other. The ceiling began to worry them all as it groaned and sagged. Raph and Don quickly gathered up Mikey and carried him out of the Liar as Leo did the same with Splinter. As they made it out the door Don had glimpsed Mr. You Know Who's face and couldn't help but grin at the enragement present. The Man was standing at the back wall of the Liar glaring in their general direction. He locked eyes with Don for a moment before jumping backwards as a large chunk of roof fell where he had been standing.

Don didn't know if the man had survived, but he hoped not.

So, two days later and besides the break in his alarming fever, Mikey's condition showed no change at all. The Purple nin squirmed as his bladder gave a painful reminder of his current need to use the restroom. For the last 2 and a half hours he'd had the urgent need to pee.

Don glanced from Mikey to the bathroom across the hall. Mikey, bathroom, Mikey, bathroom, Mikey, bathroom. Finally he stood and stuck his head out the door.

"Raph!"

"What?!"

"I need you to come here!" There was a pause then-

"Why?! Mike okay?!"

"He's fine!"

"Then why ya' need me?!"

Don gave an exasperated sigh before being completely and totally honest.

"I have to go the bathroom!"

' Another moment of silence before a snort could be heard. Raph turned around the corner and came into view down the hall. He was smirking and as he came up to his younger brother he gave him a thwack on his back.

"Go ahead and take care of ya' business."

Don rolled his eyes but went to do just that.

Raph took a seat in the chair Don previously occupied and took in the sight of his unconscious little brother. His neck was puffy and red, and a breathing mask was strapped over his beak. Raph sighed and rested his head in his hands. Again, his little brother had been hurt when he should have been watching over him. Again, his little brother was fighting for his life. And _again_, it had been the bastards's fault!

He was almost physically yanked from his musing by a low moan coming from the bed. Raph's head shot up and his wide eyes grew wider, if possible, as Mikey's eyes fluttered open. They immediately closed and he winced, letting out a hiss of pain.

Raph shot across the hall and pounded on the bathroom door. "Donnie! He's awake!" A loud thud sounded inside the room followed by smaller thuds and eventually the door flew open. But Raph didn't notice. He flipped off the lights and quickly hovered over Mikey's waking form.

"Hey, Mikey? Can ya' hear me?"

"He's waking up?"

Raph glanced over to see his older brother standing several feet behind him with a relieved look upon his visage. Before the red one could answer, both he and Leo were pushed out of the way by their younger brother.

"Move, guys! Your not helping!"

Raph glared at Don's back and crossed his arms. Leo clenched his fists but didn't vocalize his current frustrations.

The purple one checked his brothers vital signs carefully and was relived to see his heart rate, and breathing were better than they had been, though still far from normal. All three were startled when Mikey's fluttering eyelids suddenly shot open and a choked scream erupted from his lips.

"Whoa! Mikey, calm down!"

Mikey's breathing slowed and his tense muscles relaxed. He blinked up at them slowly before, almost inaudibly, his lips formed a question.

"G-guys?"

XxXxXxX

**AN: A: I am INCREDIBLY sorry for how extremely late this is. B: If my plans stay the same, there will only be 4, at most 5, chapters left in this fan fiction. Oo. The first ever fanfic I've finished. Wow.**


End file.
